Happily Ever After?
by HollyBolly-x
Summary: Set in S4&5. When Rachel's daughter turns up out of the blue she is completely shocked. After her complicated past she never thought she would see her again. Will everything end happily ever after? reddie/radam and abit of rhis too. please read and review.
1. Totally Unexpected

A/N: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic. This is just some background information. Firstly the story starts at the beginning of episode 14 in series 4. Rachel has just got back from a course. I plan to have lots more chapters some of the involving some of the actual storylines from the show. Lastly there is a new major character introduced and has a fairly complicated past involving some current and old characters. If you don't understand any of it or have any questions just ask me in a private message. I have tried to explain this with out giving to much away so read on and it will all (hopefully) make sense.

It was another day at Waterloo Road, Rachel Mason had been on a course and had just got back from a course. When she was sat behind her desk when Joyce came in and said

"Miss Mason there's someone here to see you."

"Right send them in." Rachel replied.

A girl who looked about fourteen walked the door. She had a light brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hi are you Rachel Mason?" the girl asked.

"Yes I am and who are you?" Rachel asked, confused.

"I am Holly Mason, and I am your daughter." She said slowly.

"What there must be some sort of mistake" Rachel said pretty sure of herself.

"No, no mistake." She said and handed Rachel a birth certificate. It had Rachel Mason under mother. Rachel got up, with a shocked look on her face and said

"What are you doing here?" There was silence and Holly replied

"Well I lived with Dad and…"

Rachel interrupted

"Sorry but who is your dad?" she asked.

"My dad is called Stuart Hordley." Rachel had heard enough. After all Stuart Hordley had blackmailed her and had exposed her past to everyone. At that moment Eddie burst through the door.

"Oh sorry did I interrupt something?"

"Holly could you just wait outside for a minute please?" Holly walked outside. Rachel shut the door.

"Eddie can I have a word but what I tell you, you have to promise me not to get mad with me"

Eddie looked confused and said "Why, what has something happened?"

"Eddie you know that girl who I just told to stand outside, well she claims she's my daughter and she showed me her birth certificate and it has my name on it."

Eddie just stood there in silence.

"Rachel are you having a laugh."

Eddie said hoping she was.

"Do you want me to get her to tell you herself?" Eddie looked at her and she walked to the door and told her to come back in.

"Right, this is my deputy and could you tell him what you just told me."

Holly told Mr Lawson what she told Rachel. Eddie just stormed straight out the office. He looked alright until Holly mentioned Stuart Hordley.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" Holly said worriedly.

"No it's just…" Rachel didn't know how to tell Holly about what her dad had done.

"Come on lets go for lunch" Rachel said cheerfully.

Rachel told Joyce that she had to go out for a bit. Rachel took her to a nice restaurant they ordered some food.

"Right Holly I need you to do something for" Rachel said.

Holly nodded.

"What you told me when you came this morning is it true?"

"Miss Mason I swear its true"

"Right well can you tell me what you're doing here and why you're not still with your dad."

"If you tell me why I've been stuck living with my plank of a dad and why you left me. I want to know the truth."

The food came and they began to eat and while they eat Rachel told Holly

"Well when I was younger I was at university and I was at a party and it was just a one night thing and me and your dad well it just happened I didn't even know him and when you were born I was still at university so I said you dad could have you and I have felt so bad about it for my whole life and I need you to know this that I always loved you."

"Well if you loved me why did you leave me with him he's horrible he practically neglected me and had a different girlfriend every other weekend and I just needed to get away and I found my birth certificate and just sort of tracked you from there. You're not mad with me are you?" "No of course not, I love you and it's just I don't know what to do with you" they both sat there looking at each other.

"You can't send me back now please."

Rachel thought.

"You could live with me." Holly's face lit up.

"I can enrole you at Waterloo Road, would you like that?" "YEH! YOU'RE THE BEST MUM EVER!" they paid the bill and set back off for school…


	2. Complications

A/N: In this chapter there are some new characters, some which are from the show and some I have made up. None of my made up characters are based on real life people.

When Rachel and Holly got back to school Rachel sorted Holly out with a uniform and everything and she put Holly's little suitcase in her office and got Holly settled in her class, then she went to go find Eddie. He was sat behind his desk marking some books. Rachel came in and Eddie just looked up and carried on marking the books.

"I feel a sense of déjà vu."

Rachel laughed at herself but stopped when she noticed that Eddie wasn't laughing.

"Eddie could you let me explain?" Go on then he said as he put his pen down and closed the book he was marking

"Eddie I no you hate Stuart Hordley but" he interrupted

"Rachel he blackmailed you and you looked me right in the eye and told me that you'd never slept with him. Why? Why did you lie?"

"Eddie I just couldn't. My whole life I've been living a lie my past, Holly."

Eddie saw how upset Rachel was and stood up and gave her a hug.

"I love you and I know she's your daughter, I'm sorry"

"Thank-you, I swear though Eddie I didn't even know' it was him when he turned up last year. It was a huge mistake."

"It's ok, it was just a shock thats all. So is she going to live with you?"

"It was a shock to me too. Yeah she is going to live with me, I feel awful that I left her with him." Rachel and Eddie hugged eachother.

The bell signalled the end of the day. Rachel found Eddie, Holly and Phillip. Phillip was confused as to who Holly was, so Rachel had to explain everything to him again. He seemed fine with the arrangement. Phillip and Holly got in the car. Rachel said to Eddie

"Eddie she doesn't know about, what I used to do and what her dad did to me, to us."

"It's OK Rachel I won't don't worry. Phillip got out the car and said

"Aunty Rach I don't mean to be rude but I do have a party to get ready for"

Rachel had completely forgotten about Phillips party. She had been so busy sorting Holly out. She felt bad. Phillip got back in the car and

Rachel said "Eddie will you come to this party tonight? PLEASE!"

"OK I'll come."

They both got back in to there cars. As Rachel was driving home with the two kids in the back she was thinking about Holly's room and what she'd do with it. What was she going to do with Holly tonight? She couldn't stay at the party. Could she? When they arrived home Rachel got her bag and Holly's suitcase out the boot and took them inside. Phillip went straight to his room. She and Holly went up stairs. Rachel gave Holly a choice of two rooms on next door to Phillips or one next door to Rachel's. She chose the one next to Phillips. There was a single bed, a wardrobe and a desk in it.

"I no it's not much but we can go shopping at the weekend. I've only got a purple duvet over at the moment so I'll get that and you can put all your stuff away."

Rachel went off to get the duvet whilst Holly began to unpack her small suitcase off stuff. She had her laptop, phone, iPod, clothes, shoes, teddy, books and some DVDs. There was also a small flat screen TV in the corner sat neatly on a set of small chest of draws. Holly put everything away and her mum returned and put the duvet on. Rachel had been making some snacks for Phillips party and Holly was sat watching TV.

The door bell went and Holly answered it. It was Eddie.

"Hi Mr Lawson come in."

"Hi by the way when were not in school you can call me Eddie."

"OK Eddie she's just in the kitchen."

"Hi Rachel, Oooh this looks very nice." He picked up a sausage roll.

"OI you!" Rachel replied in a joking way.

"Are you guys going or?" Phillip asked anxiously.

"Well I don't know because of Holly so?"

"Mum I'll be fine" Holly replied impatiently.

"Are you sure?"

"YES we will be fine" they both replied in unison.

Rachel and Eddie both laughed. They said bye and went. A short while later people started arriving. There was Paul, Bolton, Janeece, Chlo, Donte, Michaela and loads of other people shortly loud music began booming and the party was in full swing. Holly was talking to Chlo and Flick.

Bolton came over and said "How can you be related to Mason and Phillip?"

Holly laughed and replied

"Don't know, I like to think that I'm a lot more laid back than my mum and Phillip!"

"Yeah you are man, you're well cool. You ever have any problems then come to me."

"Thanks Bolton!"

Holly was happy to be getting on with some of the older kids at Waterloo Road. Holly went and found some of the people in her own year. There was Sambuca, Lauren, Lucy, Lucy, Becca, Nathan, James, Matthew and Ryan. She got chatting to them. She really liked Matthew. They went to get another drink.

Matthew said "So Holly your Miss Masons daughter. So what's it like having your head teacher being you mum?"

"Well it's weird but I haven't really known her very long but she's a lot nicer at home than in school."

"I think you're really cool and nice and was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

"Thanks I'm really flattered you asked me out! I'd love to go out!"

"Great come on then let's go back with the rest of them." Bolton came in shouting

"Masons back in twenty minutes, everyone clear out and take your rubbish with you!" Every one started to clear out. Holly couldn't see Phillip. Everything was gone, it was a huge mess and Holly was shocked as to how quick it was cleaned up. Matthew said bye to Holly and they swapped mobile numbers and MSN addresses. Holly went up to her room but went in Phillips room to find him lying flat on his bed. He just shouted at her to go away! Holly went in to her room and put a DVD on and went on MSN.

She heard the front door open and assumed it was her mum and Eddie. Holly was right it was her mum and Eddie. Eddie pulled Rachel close to him and was cuddling her playfully. Rachel pulled away from Eddie and said

"Eddie! I need to go and check if Phillip and Holly are ok!"

Rachel walked up the stairs shouting both the children's names. Holly replied and told her mum she was watching TV. Phillip didn't he just sat on his bed in silence. Eddie came up and snuggled up to Rachel from behind.

"Do you think he is ok?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"He will when you learn to relax and leave him alone!" Eddie replied. Rachel sighed.

"So coffee but I am tired and in a cuddly mood so what about if we go to bed?" Rachel laughed as Eddie led her into the bedroom…


	3. Secrets And Lies

N/A: Hi everyone this is abit of a long chapter and I was abit tired when I wrote it so if anything doesn't make sense then just ask me! Enjoy !

It had been a few weeks since Rachel Mason's daughter Holly had come back into her life. Holly seemed to have settled in and made plenty of friends. It was first break and she was sat in Chlo's van with Janeece, Sam and Lauren.

Janeece said

"So you know your mum well…"

Holly replied

"Yeah!"

"Well you know she was a prostitute…"

Holly interrupted

"WHAT, WHAT YOU ON ABOUT!"

Holly stormed out of the van and went straight to her mum's office. Rachel was sat at her desk typing and having a chat with Eddie. Holly came in and said

"Tell me it's not true!"

Rachel looked at Eddie in both shock and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well someone told me that… that you were a prostitute!" Rachel sighed. Rachel got up and went outside, Eddie followed her.

"Eddie, How did she didn't find out I mean I never said out, you didn't tell her did you"

Rachel asked Eddie.

"Of course not, come on lets go and talk to her just nice and calm, we will sort this Rachel."

They walked back into the office. Holly had sat down on the couch. Rachel sat next to her and Eddie sat down next to Rachel.

"Holly I can explain,"

"So it's true?"

Eddie placed his hand on Rachel's and began stroking it.

"Oh Holly, I always knew this would happen, I was young and your grandma and granddad, my mum and dad they didn't want me, things were bad at home and Phillips mum your aunty Mel was still living at home and I had to, I had nothing else, no money, no home no nothing."

"Holly your mums been through a lot and it was a long time ago." Eddie said.

Rachel told Holly everything about being blackmailed but she didn't tell her it was her dad. She didn't want to upset her more but Rachel decided to be completely honest with her.

"… and the man who blackmailed me was your dad, Stuart Hordley."

Holly sat there expressionless.

"Holly, Holly are you ok? Love, who told you?"

"Janeece, it sort of slipped out, they way she sounded when she said it, she didn't mean it." Holly said not making much sense.

Rachel and Eddie both sighed in unison. The bell went, Holly got up and went straight to her next lesson. She said nothing. Rachel leaned over onto Eddie. He put his arm around her and began stroking her hair.

"Come on, it's nearly the end of the day." Eddie said.

"Eddie could you just talk to her and try and explain. Ohhh what have I done, she probably hates me"

"Rachel, it was twenty odd years ago. I will have a chat with her but just give her a chance to calm down first."

Rachel smiled at Eddie. Holly had English with Mr Clarkson she just sat there in silence. Eventually the bell signalling the end of the day sounded. Holly got her stuff together and sat on the wall in the car park where she always waited for her mum and Eddie to come out. Holly had he iPod in and her mum and Eddie came out chatting. They saw Holly and came over to her.

"Hi, you ok love."

Rachel said. Holly just ignored her and got into the car.

"Oh it will be alright Rach. See you later."

Eddie and Rachel both got in their cars and drove home. When Rachel and Holly got home Holly went straight to her room. About and hour or so later a knock sounded from the front door. It was Eddie.

"Hi, come in"

Rachel said. Eddie came in and went up to Rachel. He wound her in with his arm and started to hug her. He could see she was upset about what happened with Holly. He hugged her tight. Rachel nestled in to Eddie's neck. It made her feel better.

"Do you want me to go and talk to her?"

Rachel nodded.

Eddie let go of Rachel and went upstairs to Holly's room. He knocked on the door. There was no answer so he just walked in. Holly was watching TV, she just looked at him and just carried on watching Twilight. Eddie sat down on the bed Holly muted the film and turned round to face Eddie.

"I'm sorry."

"Holly, it's alright. Your mum is just as upset as you. When I found out about your mum I reacted in the same way as you but I realised that she did it because she had no other choice."

"Eddie I just, it was a shock I mean parents have secrets but not many have ones like that."

"Holly your mum is upset, she was so happy when you turned up in her office."

"I was too, you know my dad, and what he's like. When I managed to find mum I was relieved."

"Come on let's go down and sort it with your mum."

Holly nodded and hugged Eddie. They walked down stairs and into the living room. Rachel was sat on the sofa sipping a cup of coffee.

"Mum, I'm really sorry…"

Rachel got up and hugged Holly and Eddie smiled at her.

"I'm sorry too." Rachel said.

"I promise no more lies from now on ok?" Rachel said.

"Yeah I promise" Holly said smiling.

Holly was sat on the couch and Eddie and Rachel sat curled up together on the other one. Holly's mobile as sat on the arm of the chair and it started vibrating. It was Matthew. The text said:

_Hi Holly_

_Do you fancy going for a walk in the park?_

_Matthew xx_

Holly closed the text off her phone and looked over to her mum and Eddie. They were kissing each other passionately, Holly rolled her eyes.

"Mum…" she didn't reply.

"Mum…" She said louder.

"MUM!" She shouted.

Eddie and Rachel tore away from each other.

"What… Sorry, what's up?"

"Can I go to the park to meet a friend?"

Holly got up and took her phone with her. She could see where this was going. She got up before her mum had the chance to start asking questions. She went into the hall and got her coat and a leather jacket. She had already got changed into her favourite hoodie and some skinny jeans. She slipped her uggs on and was about to leave when her mum appeared at the door with Eddie. He had his arm wrapped round her waist.

"What friend?"

"Ermmm… Matthew Smith."

There was silence.

"Well…" Rachel said and looked at Eddie, he smiled.

"Well ok then but as long as your back by nine."

"Okay" Holly sighed.

She opened the door and stepped out. slamming the door shut behind her. She set off in the direction of the park.

Rachel burried her head in Eddie's chest.

"She will be fine" Eddie reassured her.

She lent up and kissed him. They carried on for what seemed ages and then Rachel pulled away.

Holly arrived at the park and saw Matthew sat at a bench waiting for her. He looked over in her direction and smiled when he saw her. He got up and walked over to her.

"You look nice!" Matthew said.

Holly blushed.

"Right so do you want to go for a walk?" Matthew asked.

The park in which they were was quite large. There was the kids bit where there was a children's play area. There was the skateboard ramp where all the rough teenagers hung out and did drug deals and there was the rest which was mostly trees which had many footpaths which led off in all directions. Holly and Matthew started walking and were having a good natter as they went. Holly's watch beeped as it did on every hour, she looked at it and it read seven o'clock. They carried on walking. Matthew nervously took Holly's hand. She smiled, he smiled back.

"I know this place it's just down here and its well… quieter. Do you fancy going."

He asked as he pointed to the foot path to the right of them

"All right."

They walked down the footpath on the right and through the trees and then the path stopped and they were deep in amongst the trees. There was a nice little bench that was set in between a gap in the trees where you could see the sun set. Matthew pointed to the bench. They sat down.

"This is nice" Holly said.

Matthew laughed. He turned to face her.

"I really like you Holly."

"I really like you too." Holly replied.

He put his hand through her hair and looked into her eyes they both went to each other and began to kiss. Holly's watch beeped again. They ignored it but Holly thought to herself that they must have been kissing for ages. They carried on and began to kiss even more passionately. They both pulled away from each other at the same time. Matthew combed his hand through her hair. She blushed again. They began to talk. Holly told him all about Eddie and her mum. She told him about them kissing and how minging it was. He laughed. Her watch beeped again and this time it was nine o'clock.

"I'm sorry I have to go. My mum you know…"

"Don't worry come I'll walk you home."

Holly quickly text her mum to tell her she was on her way back.

Rachel was sat with Eddie watching telly, though she wasn't really paying attention to it. She was starting to get abit twitchy. Eddie had picked up on it and muted the TV. He pulled her close to her.

"Come on she will be fine, the parks quite a bit of a walk from here, and its only 9:15 give it five minutes and then call her. Just as Eddie said that Rachel's phone went. She picked it up and saw Holly's text and smiled. She showed it to Eddie.

"See, she's on her way back she's just running a little late no harm done." Eddie said.

Rachel smiled and took the remote off Eddie and put the sound back on and flicked through the channels when Eddie pointed at the window and they could see Holly and Matthew stood by the wall kissing! Rachel began to get up but Eddie pulled her back down.

"Just leave them be!" Said Eddie.

Rachel laughed slightly.

Eddie put the sports channel on but Rachel didn't notice she was busy looking out the window at what her daughter was doing.

Holly and Matthew eventually parted from each other and Holly walked towards the door. She opened it and said bye to Matthew and then he started walking home.

"Hi mum I'm home, sorry I'm abit late." Holly said apologetically.

"It's OK love, did you have a good time." She said as Holly walked into the living room where she and Eddie were still sat cuddled up again.

"Right I'm gonna go to bed now, see you later." Holly declared.

"Night love" said Eddie.

"Night Night" said Rachel smiling.

Holly went upstairs and went to bed. As she was climbing into bed her phone started vibrating. She had a text from Matthew saying:

_Night Night Babe.x_

She replied.

_Sweet dreams cya in the morning xx_

Holly smiled and put her phone on her bedside table and went to bed. As Holly had just about drifted off Rachel and Eddie came noisily laughing up the stairs and went in to the bedroom. She thought about going into tell them night and to hush but she decided not to. She didn't want to burst in on anything!...


	4. Disaster

**N/A: Right everyone, sorry it took so long to upload. This is rather along chapter but I hope it is ok. I Haven't read through but any way enjoy…. **

It was another ordinary school morning, Holly woke up, got dressed and went downstairs to see her mum and most mornings Eddie! He practically lived there so it wasn't a surprise. Holly had been thinking of suggesting that he might as well move in. Her cereal was waiting for her on the breakfast bar with a nice mug of warm tea in her twilight mug.

"Right I'm going upstairs to do my make up and sort out what I need for today OK" declared Rachel.

Holly just nodded. Eddie kissed Rachel as she went passed and she smiled back at him. Holly was about to suggest her question but Eddie began

"So Holly you're alright about me and your mum aren't you?"

"Yeah I guess" said Holly, confused.

She finished her breakfast and took her dishes and put them in the dishwasher and then picked up her school bag off the arm of the chair and put it on the counter so she could sort out her books and homework.

"Well since I'm round here a lot your mum has asked if I want to move in well sort of, have some clothes and stuff here but if we need are own space I still have my house and we wanted to know if that was ok."

"Well… course I really like you Eddie. It's weird because I was gonna ask you that as well!" she said smiling.

She had finished sorting her bag and went upstairs to see her mum and brush her teeth. She went into her mum's room. Rachel was stood by the bed sorting all out all the papers which she had spread across it.

"Eddie told me about you know..." Holly said as she moved some papers so she could sit on the bed.

Rachel came and sat next to her daughter and put her arm round her.

"Are you ok with that? You know he's round here all the time so I thought…"

Holly interrupted her

"It's okay mum, I like Eddie, it's all cool, chill"

They both laughed. Rachel looked at her watch, it was time to go to school. Holly and Rachel went downstairs to meet Eddie. They went out on to the drive Holly took her bag and coat as she passed. Holly and Rachel got into Rachel's car and Eddie got into his own. Before they did this Eddie wound Rachel in and began to kiss her. Holly just stood there and rolled her eyes. She took her phone out of her bag to check the time. She looked at her reflection in her phone to check her hair.

"MUM! We've gotta go, come on!" Holly said half shouting. She was having second thoughts on agreeing to Eddie coming to 'sort of' live with them. Eddie eventually let go of Rachel and she unlocked the car. Holly got in and then Rachel did. She put her bag on the backseat and started the car. Rachel set off first and Eddie followed shortly behind. Rachel and Eddie tried to time the arrivals so people didn't get suspicious. Eddie wasn't bothered about people knowing but Rachel on the other hand was. She liked to keep her private life private, it took her ages to open up to Eddie. Holly put on the radio. She turned on galaxy and started bopping along to the songs on. Rachel turned the radio off as they came through the school. She parked in her usual space. Holly got out the car and saw Matthew waiting for her in there usual palace, which was by the big tree on the field. They had been dating for about a three weeks now. Rachel waited by her car and watched her daughter. As Holly reached Matthew he embraced her with a kiss. He put his arm round her and they walked in together. Rachel was that busy watching her daughter she hadn't noticed Eddie pull up besides her in his big 4 by 4. He got out and came over to her. He didn't hug or kiss her because they were in school and he knew what Rachel was like. She watched Holly and Matthew walk in and when they went through the door and out of sight she turned to Eddie and sighed.

"Rachel what's wrong? Has something happened because you just don't seem yourself."

"Oh I'm fine I'm just worried about Holly…"

"Rachel relax, he seems like a nice enough kid."

"I know, it's just I want her to be happy and she's only 14."

"Rachel come on, what about I take you out for dinner tonight eh?"

Rachel smiled and they walked in to school. The corridors were buzzing as usual. Kids running wild screaming and shouting. It was another ordinary day at Waterloo Road. Eddie and Rachel made there way up to Rachel's office. Bridget was sat at her desk typing away. She said good morning to Eddie and Rachel and they said good morning back and both went into Rachel's office. Eddie shut the door behind them. Rachel put her bag away and got all her papers and things out and sorted them on to her desk. Eddie put his arms around Rachel.

"So, where do you want to go tonight?" Eddie asked.

Rachel put her arms around him and said

"Well I don't know…" she said in a playful way!

She kissed him. Eddie laughed and pulled away.

"Well what happened to your personal life staying personal?" He said laughing.

"Huh?"

"I'm not complaining, god no definitely not complaining."

"Eddie I still am keeping it private, there's only me and you in here!"

Eddie laughed.

He kissed Rachel. She felt the unhappiness drain from with in her. She felt happy again. After everything that had happened last year and all the worrying about Holly, when she was with Eddie she felt soothed, happy. She felt so happy that if world war three broke out as long as she was with Eddie everything was ok. It had taken her so long to open up to him but now she had it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her. She finally had someone to talk to, someone to tell her if something bad happened that everything would be ok. She pulled away from Eddie and just hugged him. He held her tight. Someone knocked on the door, much to both of there annoyances but they quickly let go of each other. Eddie sat on the couch pretending to be reading something and Rachel sat at her desk scribbling down some notes on things to improve on for the next LEA inspection. Rachel shouted come in and through the door came two police officers.

"Hi we're looking for a Miss Mason" said one of the police officers.

"Yeah that's me, how can I help." Rachel said.

"I'm DCI James and this is my college Inspector Lane"

"Miss Mason I'm afraid to tell you but there has been a huge drugs outbreak in the area, particularly round the grounds of your school."

Eddie looked at Rachel and sighed.

"OK so what we gonna do?"

"Well informing the kids and letting them no the dangers and that it's a criminal offence."  
"Well with all respects we had a drugs awareness day last term but the kids do take drugs and we are doing are best to try and sort it."

"Well this is a lot more serious, the amount has gotten bigger and this is Class A drugs now and we need to get rid of them."  
"OK what can we do to help?"

"Well nothing really. At the moment until we get some more information. We just thought we'd let you know."

"All right thank-you."

Rachel showed the police officers out and came back to her office. Eddie was sat on the couch waiting for her. He handed her a cup of coffee. She smiled and took the mug out of his hand, closed the door and sat down next to Eddie. She leaned on him a sipped abit of her coffee. Eddie sighed.

"What we gonna do then?"

"Ohhh I dunno? Just wait and see what the police say."

"Ok, so come on then let's go its assembly." Said Eddie as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Ohhhhhhh all right come on then."

Eddie and Rachel went to assembly. The whole day went pretty quickly. It was no time at all until Holly and Matthew were walking up to Rachel's office to meet Rachel and Eddie.

"Hi mum." Holly said.

"Hi Miss" Matthew added.

"Hi you two." Rachel said.

"Where's Eddie?" Holly asked.

"He's gone to get something from his office." Rachel answered.

"Ok, were gunna walk home and go get some chips k?"

"Ok see you at home" said Rachel smiling.

Holly and Matthew walked to the park which was right next to the school. They went to there usual place, the wall outside the park. They sat down the far end near the road. Holly got her phone out to text her mum but she dropped it and it slid under a burnt out car parked at the edge of the road. Holly jumped down off the wall and went to get it.

"What you doing?" Matthew asked.

"I dropped my phone and it slid under that car, I need to get it." She told him.

"Leave it I'll get it 1 sec" he said about to get off the wall.

"No I've got it" she said bending down to get her phone."

"It's really smoky down here; it doesn't smell like normal fumes though." She said half coughing.

"God it's really smoky…" she said really deeply coughing. She got up coughing.

"Yeah come on babe just sit down I'll get it."

Matthew got off the wall and bent down to get the phone. He same some bags of white powder stuffed in the exhaust pipe of the burnt out car.

"Hey what's this?" He asked.

Holly came over and had a look but the smoke got worse. She started breathing heavily and fast. Matthew knew she had asthma so he got her bag and tipped it out and couldn't find it. He checked the zipped compartments and found a blue inhaler in there and took it out he turned around and Holly had passed out and fell to the ground. He panicked. He shoved what he could back in to Holly's bag, picked it up and put it over his shoulder. He picked up Holly and carried her like a baby in his arms. There was one problem; he didn't know where to go. MISS MASON, SCHOOL!

Miss Mason would know what to do besides Holly was her daughter. He ran, careful not to drop Holly, all the way to school. Rachel and Eddies cars were still there. He ran through the main entrance and down the corridor up the stairs and round to Miss Mason's office. He saw Eddie and Rachel in the office.

"Help, Miss, Sir Help!" he shouted. Rachel and Eddie rushed out to see what was going on. Rachel gasped loudly.

"She had an asthma attack and then she just went like this."

"WHAT!" Rachel asked.

"I don't have time to explain just make her ok!" Matthew exclaimed.

"He's right come on Rach I'll call an ambulance, it's quicker than driving up to the hospital."

Eddie went back into the office and dialled 999 and asked for an ambulance to come to the school. Rachel wanted to help her daughter but was too much in shock to do anything. Matthew walked into the office and put Holly down on the sofa. He checked to see if she had a pulse. It was very weak. He told them. Rachel came out of shock and started to help her daughter. Matthew started shouting her name to see if she would respond but she didn't. Matthew was sat next to her and had Holly's head on his lap and he was stroking her light brown shiny hair. Rachel was now giving her daughter mouth to mouth but nothing was happening. The noise of the sirens from the ambulance filled the air. Eddie went outside to explain to the paramedics what had happened. Even though he didn't know the full story himself.

Holly was taken to hospital and put on an oxygen machine. Eddie, Rachel and Matthew all went with her. There were all pipes and tubes in Holly's arms. It was too much for Rachel so she went outside.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Eddie told Matthew. He nodded. He found Rachel sat on a bench outside the hospital. Eddie sat down next to her. He put his arm round her and she leaned into him. A gentle tear streamed down Rachel's face. She wiped her face and began to speak but no words cam out of her mouth.

"We need to ring the police, I think they will be interested in what Matthew found in the exhaust pipe." Eddie said.

Rachel nodded. She was defeated, tears streamed down her face. Eddie pulled her to his chest. She cried into him. She pulled away and wiped her face.

"Come on." She said getting up. She took Eddie's hand and pulled him up. They walked inside. Matthew was sat in a chair at Holly's side with her hand in his. She just lay there, nothing. No movement, no nothing. Rachel and Eddie came in. There was another two chairs set down next to the one that Matthew was sat on. Rachel sat down next to him and Eddie next to her. Rachel put her hand on Matthew's arm. He looked at her and she smiled at him. He let out a little smile but wasn't happy in the slightest. Rachel had asked he nurse to call the police and before she knew it there were the two officers who had come to the school this morning stood by the bed. Rachel told them about everything that had happened including the drugs. There was silence.

"Right son, we need you to come with us so we can take a formal statement."

Matthew looked at Rachel and Eddie and then back at the police officer.

"I'm not leaving her!" he said defensively.

"Matthew she will be fine, come on help the police and then you can come back, go on." Rachel said reassuringly.

Matthew got up and followed the police officers out of the room and down the corridor. Rachel sat down in his chair and Eddie moved up next to her. He held her hand and she held Holly's. Holly's hand moved. Rachel thought it was her but left go of her hand. Eddie noticed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"She, her hand… it moved."

Eddie rubbed her hand. As he did that her hand moved again and this time Eddie saw it too. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room. A confused look emerged on her face. Rachel picked up her hand and held it tight.

"What, huh, where am I?"

Rachel smiled.

"You're in hospital sweet."

She pulled a face and shrugged her shoulders. She fixed her pillows and sat her self up.

"Where's Matthew?" she asked, panicked as she realised he wasn't there.

Rachel told Holly about the drugs, the police and how she ended up in here. Holly sighed at the end. The door to the room opened and in came the two police officers followed by Matthew with a glum face. His face lit up when he saw Holly. He went and sat on the side of the bed and hugged her tightly. He let go and sat on a chair. The police left and told Rachel they would be in contact soon. The nurse came in as the police left. She checked Holly and started to take out some of the pipes and tubes from her arm. She was now drip free!

"So can I go home?" Holly asked eagerly. The nurse laughed.

"You can go in a minute I just need to speak to your mum but in the meantime you can get your things together." The nurse said. She walked outside and Rachel got up and followed her. Rachel closed the door behind herself.

"Miss Mason, we have let your daughter go home as we think she is in a stable condition. If she feels sick or gets hot, no matter if you think it is nothing please bring her back in as the affect of what has happened could kill her."

A scared and worried look appeared on Rachel's face.

"I will don't' worry." The nurse opened the door and walked back in. Rachel followed her back in. They were all ready and waiting.

Eddie, Rachel, Holly and Matthew left the hospital. Eddie had called a cab before which was now waiting for them. All four of them got in and drove got driven back to the school as Rachel and Eddie's cars were still there because they got a lift in the ambulance. They arrived at the school. Eddie paid for the taxi and Rachel and Eddie got in there cars and went to Rachel's house.

When they got there, Matthew and Holly went up stairs to watch TV and Rachel and Eddie curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine and watched a film…

**Please review **** xx**


	5. Shock

Holly's alarm clock beeped again. She pressed the snooze button and went back to sleep. There was no chance with her mum yelling at her to get up. She got up got dressed and went downstairs. Eddie and her mum were eating each others face off in the kitchen. Holly rolled her eyes and picked up her bowl of cereal and mug of tea off the breakfast counter and went into the living room and switched the TV on.

She finished her breakfast and took her bowl and mug back into the kitchen and her mum and Eddie were still snogging each others faces off. She put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Do you two have, I am here you know!"

There was no answer. Holly sighed loudly and went upstairs to sort her hair out. 20 minutes later she came downstairs with her bag and coat. She slipped her shoes on as she went past and went into the kitchen and her mum and Eddie had finally pulled away from each other. The all got in their cars and went to school. When they arrived Holly, as usual went off to meet Matthew and they walked in together. It had been a few weeks since the accident and Holly had made a full recovery. They went to registration, they were both in Mr Clarkson's form. The morning's lessons had dragged on for what seemed like forever. Everyone was relived when the bell for lunch went. Holly went to sit in the van with Chlo as they both had sandwiches. They were eating and having a good natter when Holly's face dropped. Chlo asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer she just stared at the figure who had come through the gate and was now heading to the entrance.

"Chlo I've gotta go, I will be back later."

"What's going on? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I will be back in a bit."

Holly ran off, out the van and in the entrance of the school. She ran round the corridors, up the stairs and down to her mum's office. She burst through the door and saw her mum and Eddie in the office. She ran in.

"Holly, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"He's back, he's here!" Holly said panicked.

"What sweetie you're not making sense."

"Its dad, he's here!" Eddie looked at Rachel.

As they were talking they didn't realise the figure that had emerged through the door. It was Stuart Hordley, Holly's dad.

"Hello Rachel, Eddie, Holly." He said. This made Rachel and Eddie turn around.

"Stuart what are you doing here?" asked Rachel.

"Rachel I want my daughter back."

"She's not your daughter, you don't even care!" Rachel said defensively.

"She is mine and of course I care."

"No you don't. All you care about is your girlfriend who ever she is. Just leave us alone, I don't want you so just go home and screw whatever new girlfriend you have got." Holly said.

"See Holly your own mothers turned you against me. Come on."

"No just go away!"

"See Hordley she doesn't want you so get stuffed and leave her and Rachel alone." Eddie said.

"Come on Stuart this isn't about Holly, it's about me, you want revenge after last year." Rachel said calmly.

Stuart walked forwards and shut the door. He pushed Rachel. She pushed back.

"DAD, DAD GET OFF!" shouted Holly.

Eddie pulled Stuart off Rachel. He punched him right in the nose. Blood started dripping down Stuarts face.

"I'll be back Rachel, mark my words."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" said Rachel sarcastically.

Stuart left the grounds of Waterloo Road, got in his car and drove away.

"You alright Holly?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I will see you later." Holly said as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Rachel…are you all right." Said Eddie, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

**Right there you go. Hope you enjoyed please review xx**


	6. Love And Learn

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, have had writers block. You may recognise some of the things that happen in this chapter as I kind of borrowed them lol. But anyway here you go, chapter 6…

Holly's alarm clock beeped. She got up got dressed and went downstairs. She went about her usual morning routine and her and her mum drove to school with Eddie tailing behind them, as usual. After what happened with Stuart last week Rachel didn't like to be in a room on her own for very long. She had been relying a lot on Eddie recently but was beginning to regain her independence and confidence. When they pulled up at the school Holly got out and went to find Matthew. Eddie got out and walked over to Rachel.

"He's not coming back Rach, come on." He said.

The morning past quickly and before they knew it was lunch time. Holly and Matthew were sitting on the grass in the playground. They were laughing when suddenly Holly's smile faded.

"What, what's up?" Matthew asked.

"He's back! It's my dad." She said, panicked.

"Come on," he said picking up his bag and helping Holly up.

Stuart saw them and began to break into a run. The whistle went and everyone began walking in. Holly and Matthew were at the back of the mob who were making there way back in. Holly turned round, everyone had gone.

"Holly, sweet, how are you?"

"Dad, what you doing, go away, leave us alone!"

"I don't think so, come on your coming with me."

He grabbed Holly by the wrist and pulled her away. Matthew tried to pull her back but it wouldn't work, he was too strong. Holly kneed him where it hurt. He cried out in pain. She ran off.

"Holly," Matthew shouted, she just carried on running. She ran up the stairs and into one of the empty classrooms, opened the window and climbed out onto the roof. Matthew ran straight to Rachel's office, her and Eddie were having a coffee when he came in.

"Miss, its Stuart, he's here now, he already tried to take Holly but she ran, I couldn't do nothing,"

"It's all right, come on." Eddie said.

Eddie and Rachel got up and went outside. Stuart was stood there. Rachel's heart fell. She thought he was gone, that her Holly and Eddie could get on with there lives.

"Stuart, what the hell are you doing?"

"Coming to get my daughter back."

"Your daughter, what have you ever done for her,"

"More than you,"

"Just go and piss off back to whatever girlfriend you screwing now, ok"

"Says you, the cheap slapper," Stuart said back.

"Oi," Eddie said about to punch him.

"STOP" Holly shouted. They all looked up. She was on the roof.

"Holly, what are you doing, get down!" Rachel shouted.

"NO! Not until he leaves!"

"Come on just come down Holly," Matthew said.

"Oh god Holly just stop being so bloody stupid and come down!" Stuart yelled.

"No, not until you leave me and mum alone!"

Stuart just laughed.

"I mean it, if you don't I'll jump!" she said moving nearer the edge.

"I'll go get her, don't worry," Eddie whispered to Rachel.

He ran through the school to the window where Holly had climbed out and he also climbed out on to the roof. He approached her carefully so he didn't frighten her and she fell of the roof.

"Holly," he said calmly.

"Go away Eddie," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"No, not until you come down," he said edging closer.

"I just want him to leave us alone, so we can be happy, me, you and my mum." She said with tears dripping down her face.

Rachel was watching from bellow, she was biting her lip. She hoped Eddie could talk her round. Holly was very much like her mum and had inherited her sometimes stubborn characteristics.

Back on the roof Eddie was still trying to talk her round.

"Come on, we can sort this out. I promise that I will get rid of him, ok?"

Holly walked up to Eddie and hugged him. He began stroking her hair. It was soft and silky like Rachel's. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"Come on, let's go down."

She nodded.

Rachel sighed loudly with relief when she saw them getting down. When they got down Rachel rushed to Holly and hugged her tightly. Eddie went up to Stuart.

"Listen Stuart, she doesn't want you near her so piss off and leave her and Rachel alone!" he spat at Stuart.

"Fine, I'm sick of her and the tart anyway. I have better things to be doing with my time."

Stuart walked away, got in his car and drove off.

"Thanks Eddie, for everything," Holly said as she hugged him again.

"It's alright," he said.

Matthew put his arm around Holly and they walked back inside.

Eddie pulled Rachel into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"He's gone and he's not coming back. I will look after you, you and Holly I promise."

She looked up at him.

"Thank-you."

They went back inside together hand in hand.

The end of the day came fast. It was 10pm and Rachel and Eddie were sat on Rachel's couch. They were all cuddled up safe in the comfort of each others arms. Holly was safely asleep upstairs. They were happy, safe, Stuart was gone so they had nothing to worry about. Or so they thought…

Please review x


	7. Is This The End?

A/N – This is set on S4 Ep20. Sorry if its abit rushed but I want to try bring the story up to date and into series 5. So here it is.

The end of term had arrived and everyone was excited about the choir competition. Holly was on her way to back from English. She was walking up the stairs chatting to her mates when she saw someone who looked like her Aunty Mel with Eddie. It can't be she thought. But it was. Holly jogged up the stairs to see Eddie and Mel.

"Aunty Mel?" She asked.

"Holly?"

"Yeah," she said smiling.

"Wow, you really grown up and like your mum! I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

Holly smiled. She wasn't too keen on her Aunty Mel. She came between her mum and Eddie and caused a whole lot of trouble.

"Well I have to go so I'll see you soon." She said walking off.

"Not if I can help it." Holly muttered under her breath but Eddie managed to hear. He smiled slightly.

"Is she pregnant?" Holly had only just noticed the bump on her stomach.

Eddie laughed.

"Honestly Holly you should have been born blonde! And yes she is pregnant." His toned saddened as he got nearer to the end of what he was saying.

Holly was very much like her mum, but not in every way. She has her dizzy moments!

She laughed.

"Oh ha, ha. I have my moments!"

Rachel walked towards them.

"Whose baby is it?" Holly asked.

"Mine," Eddie replied glumly.

"WHAT!" she said, confused.

Rachel came to stand with Eddie and Holly.

"Holly go on, go find Matthew or something I will come and find you in abit ok?" Rachel said.

Holly nodded and went back downstairs.

"I, am so sorry Rach. What a mess! But we are gonna sort this out because I am not gonna loose you, yeah."

The day went fast and before everyone knew it they were waiting to get on the coach. Everyone was already on but Holly was up in Rachel's office trying to find her house key hoping it was in her mum's bag as she knew her mum and Eddie would go out after the competition and she wouldn't be able to get in otherwise! Yes she thought. They were in her mum's bag. She shoved them down the front pocket of her bag and ran to the bus. Matthew had saved her a seat. When she got there she saw her mum and Eddie kissing. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, do you have to!" she said as she got on. Rachel and Eddie smiled. Holly got on the coach and her mum followed behind her. She sat down next to Matthew and put her bag on the floor.

"I'm gonna see what's going on with mum and Eddie, I'll be back in a minute."

Holly got up and went to sit next to her mum who was staring blankly out the window.

"Mum, what's going on? Are you alright?"

Rachel smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just very complicated but me and Eddie will sort it out. You've got nothing to worry about." Rachel said as she put an arm around her daughter.

The competition was in full swing and Waterloo Road was up next. Everyone was cheering and shouting for Waterloo Road. Rachel had just made her speech and now the choir had started singing. Rachel's phone rang. It was Ralph. She hung up and then he sent her the picture. She panicked. She got up and left. First she informed Kim and then she went to get a cab back to school.

Rachel arrived at school. Ralph had already destroyed the front half of the school. She had to stop him. Rachel sprung out the cab threw her bag to the ground and stood in front of the digger. Eddie saw and ran towards the digger. He climbed up to where Ralph was and punched him. He took the keys and went to Rachel. Her limbs failed to move. She was in shock at what had just happened. Eddie pulled her into a tight hug.

"Come on. Shh, shh. It's alright your safe now. What were you thinking? Standing in front of the digger."

She sobbed silently into his shoulder. This made him hold her tighter. She pulled away but still remaining in his embrace.

"What would have happened if he'd of crush you hey? What about Holly?"

A tear strolled down her cheek. Eddie caught it with his thumb and stroked her cheek.

"I don't know." She sighed.

Rachel knew he was right. She did tend to make spare and rash decisions without thinking about the consequences.

Rachel walked up to Mel and Phillip. She hugged Mel.

"I'm glad you are alright." She said and then walked away before the tears came pouring out.

Eddie came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Eddie, I can't do this."

"Don't say it Rach, I can't bare to hear you say it."

"I can't be your girlfriend, Mel's sister, Phillip's aunty, the baby's aunty and step mum and be the head teacher of this place as well. It's just too much."

"I love you Rachel."

He kissed her. He wanted it to last forever but he knew it couldn't. He loved Rachel Mason more than anything else in the world and he didn't want to loose her.

"Eddie I love you too but it's still too much."

"Well I can't stay here, seeing you everyday."

"No I don't think I could take that either."

She pulled away from his embrace and turned her back on the big mess that was her life. The school, Melissa, Phillip, Eddie, the baby. A tear strolled down her cheek which se quickly wiped with her hand when she saw the bus full of pupils and staff pulling in through the gates.

Everyone got of the coach. Jaw after jaw dropped as everyone saw the mess and rubble which was their school.

"It's alright, everyone's fine no one got hurt." Rachel said trying to reassure the staff and pupils.

Flick got off the bus with Marley just as the police car with Ralph in pulled away. She fell straight into the arms of Marley. Holly and Matthew got off the bus next and Holly ran straight to hug her mum.

"Are you alright, where's Eddie?" she blurted out.

"I'm fine and Eddie over there."

"Why's he over there." Rachel gripped her daughter tighter.

"Not now Holly, later."

Holly was very confused but knew to trust her mum so would find out later.

Holly and Rachel went to stand with the rest of the pupils. Holly fell back into Matthews arms and Rachel put an arm round Danielle.

"WATERLOO ROAD!" Everyone cheered.

"WATERLOO ROAD!, WATERLOO ROAD!" Everyone cheered in unison.

Rachel looked over to the distant figure of Eddie but had to avert her eyes as tears where threatening to appear.

Everyone stopped cheering after a while and all began to make there way home. Melissa and Phillip left. Holly, Matthew and Rachel got into Rachel's car and drove off. Eddie waved at them. Holly and Matthew waved back as they were oblivious to what had gone on between him and Rachel. Rachel just smiled at him and they drove out the gates. Holly and Matthew just looked at each other. They didn't have the slightest clue as to what had gone on but they were very curious to find out.

Eddie drove back to his house with tears pouring down his face. He didn't care. He had lost Rachel. His Rach. He would never be able to kiss her or hold her in his arms ever again. He had been with her through everything and had waited for her when on the first day of term she admitted that she was scared and she didn't want a relationship. He waited all that time for Melissa to wreck everything. Why couldn't it have been Rachel pregnant? That question kept playing over and over in his mind until he pulled up on his drive.

Back at Rachel's as soon as they had parked up Rachel let them in, dropped there stuff and ran straight upstairs. Holly ran upstairs after her. Matthew stayed downstairs after he figured this was between Rachel and Holly. He locked the door and sat in the living room.

Upstairs Rachel was lying on her bed crying into a pillow. Holly sat down next to her and put an arm round her mum.

"What happened mum? Come on you can tell me."

Rachel looked up.

"He's gone Holly, Eddie's gone!"

"What you on about?"

"I broke up with him. I couldn't do it. It was too much. The baby, Melissa, everything. So he said that because we weren't together he couldn't face seeing me everyday so he left."

She cried even harder into her daughters shoulder. She calmed down abit and then said,

"I'm gonna have a bath yeah so you can go down, I'll be down in abit."

"Okay, I'll bring you a glass of red up." Holly said, smiling.

Holly went down and into the kitchen Matthew followed her in.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Hold on I will take this up to her and then I'll explain." Holly said gesturing to the glass of red wine in her hand.

She ran up and gave it to her mum and then came down. They went and sat in the living room and then she explained everything. When she had finished explaining Matthew said,

"Oh my god! They were so happy though."

"I know but my stupid aunty had to ruin it all."

Rachel was sat in the bath with her wine drowning her sorrows. She was absolutely devastated. She really loved Eddie and honestly thought they would be together forever. I guess not, she thought.

Please Review :) x


	8. Regrets And Conversation

A/N – Here's chapter 8. This chapter focuses mainly in a conversation between two characters. All will become clear when you read on so here it is. Reviews would be great.

Not much had happened since the last day of term. Most days had been the same. Rachel lounged around the house doing pretty much nothing. She was still upset after what had happened between her and Eddie. Holly had been trying to get her to get up and do something even if it was something as simple as housework or food shopping. The house was usually so tidy, clean and dust free. It was not tidy, not clean and not dust free! Rachel hadn't been food shopping in ages so there was bare all in the fridge besides a few microwave meals and tined foods. All Rachel did was sit and watch TV or read. Nothing else. Holly had been out this morning to Sainsbury's and had got some food. She had also cleaned and hovered. It was a rare event but her mum wasn't doing it so she felt she had to. She was sat watching the new episode of Glee which she had recorded on Sky. Her phone which was sat on the arm of the sofa began to vibrate. She assumed it was Matthew. But it wasn't. It was Eddie. She opened the message,

_Hi Holly,_

_Hope you are ok. Just wondered if I could meet you for a chat in the park_

_Eddie xx_

Holly was confused but went upstairs to get a hoodie. She shouted to her mum that she was off out. She didn't reply so she just left. Holly shoved her keys and phone into her pocket and left the house. She locked her mum in and made her way to the park.

Eddie was sat in the bench when he saw Holly coming. She had her earphones in. She came over to Eddie and turned her music off.

"Hiya," he said pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Hi. Mum told me about, you know."

"Yeah,"

"So erm how are you?" she asked nervously.

"To be honest, I'm absolutely devastated. I really loved your mum. I mean I still do."

They sat down on the bench.

"I know, Eddie she's really down like seriously. The house is a tip, there is no food in the fridge and all she does is sit and watch TV or read."

"Oh god this is all my fault!" Eddie said as he put his head in his hands.

"It's not, its Melissa's. You two were so happy and then she ruined it all." Holly spat.

"I know, I've never been happier. With me, you're Mum, you and even Matthew the soft lad!"

"Same, It felt like we were a proper family and to me you were like a proper dad. I mean my actual Dad wasn't all that great you took care of me and my mum and looked after us."

Eddie put his arm round her.

"Holly, you were like the daughter I never had and I always will be here for you. Even though I'm not with your mum I'll always be here for you. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you, I'll listen to you."

"Thanks Eddie. Right I'd better go check on Mum." She said whilst she got to her feet.

Eddie stood up. He pulled Holly into a tight hug. She pulled away.

"Cya Eddie."

"Yeah, bye Holly. Text me so I know you get home all right?"

Holly nodded put her music back on and made her way home. When she got there she text Eddie and let herself in. Rachel was sat on the sofa watching TV. Holly sighed and went up to her room.

Please Review x


	9. Alot Of Change

A/N- Right well here's chapter 9. This chapter is basically tying everything up so I can go straight into series 5 episode 13 when Adam comes. (Radam :D)

Holly was sat on her bed. It was 10pm and she was looking through her diary. She had never really been into diarying but had decided one. She looked back to the first date in her diary. Her chat with Eddie. She hadn't seen or heard from him since. Then there were a few little things like dates with Matthew or shopping with Lauren and Sam.

The next major date was 8th August. The day Holly found out that her dad had been killed. He had been ran over by a car when he was crossing a road. He was drunk and had been out with 'mates'. He was drunk and just walked out into the road. Not looking. Holly had cried abit. At the end of the day he still was her dad and no one could change that but he had done so much to hurt her and her mum. She didn't go to his funeral. Didn't want to. Rachel had tried to convince her to but she wouldn't.

She turned the pages over and came to the first day of the new term. All the girl gang fights. Holly had got involved in the big one between all the Waterloo Road and John Fosters girls (much to the disappointment to her mum). She was backing her school and quite frankly wanted to be in on the action. She was giving some year 10 slapper a good whack! She has caught her flirting and trying it on with Matthew. Chris had to drag her off the girl before she caused some permanent damage to this girls face! Chris dragged her off her and yelled at her to get to the cooler. She just rolled her eyes which didn't go un-noticed by her mum. Matthew was punching some lad and was dragged off to the cooler with Paul and Bolton. When they got to the cooler they were all laughing but when Max Tyler walked in the laughs all quickly subsided. They had all expected Miss Mason to deal with them. He picked on Holly. Saying that she should know better and set a good example to the rest of the school as she is the head teacher's daughter. All the Waterloo Road gang stuck up for her. Bolton had told Mr Tyler to back off. By sticking up for themselves and Holly they had landed themselves in even bigger trouble.

She came to the night Max came round to her house. He forced his way in. He had Rachel up the wall. Holly came rushing down. She tried to get Max of her mum but he just shook her off. He laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt Mummy. As long as she keeps her nose out of my business." He talked to her as if she were five.

He left laughing. Rachel shut the door and did up all the locks. She began to cry. She pulled Holly into her arms and held her tight. Holly sobbed silently into her mum.

She turned the pages and came to the day where her mum had found out about Lindsay James. How her dad had hit her. Rachel asked Holly to have a word with her. Holly reluctantly agreed. She told Lindsay about her dad. How he was dead and all the trouble he had caused her and her mum. Holly and Lindsay became friends. Holly took stick from Michaela but Sam and Lauren stuck by her. Michaela eventually accepted it.

She carried on to the day of Lindsay's trial. She remembered standing with Michaela and Ros. Michaela said there was no way she was missing this and convinced Holly to come with her. They were sat in court and heard everything. What Lindsay's dad had done to her. Holly thought her dad was bad but it seemed nothing compared to what had gone on with Lindsay. Holly was sat by Michaela and Ros was sat on the other side of Michaela. Tears came down Holly's face. Michaela put her arm round her and she sobbed silently into her arm. Michaela had her head resting on Ros' shoulder.

Rachel saw all of this from the back of the gallery. She was furious at the three girls for coming as what Lindsay had said was not meant to be heard by them. Rachel was crying as well. Not only at what Lindsay was saying. She was crying because seeing Holly cry made her upset.

When the trial ended Rachel went over to see the girls. She told them to get back to school. Holly said to Rachel

"Oh my god Mum! I can't believe it. What her dad did to her. I mean she wont go to jail will she? She killed him but if he was doing that to her…" Rachel cut her off.

"Hunny, I don't know what will happen but we have to hope for the best yeah? But I want you three to get back to school and Michaela and Ros look after Holly."

The two older girls nodded. They left. When they got outside they saw Lindsay being bundled into the back of a police car. They ran up to her and Michaela told her that they would get her out. Holly just smiled at her. She hoped Michaela was right. That they could get her out.

She flicked through to the last day of term, the talent show, Mr Tyler being exposed. Holly hated him after he came round and pushed her mum around. Rachel had made Holly tell no one about that. Only Rachel, Holly and of course Matthew knew. By the end of the day Max Tyler was gone and he was never coming back. Rachel and Chris had gone the pub. Holly had told her mum she was going to Matthew's and wasn't coming back. Rachel had gone to the pub with Chris. It was about 9:00pm. Holly and Matthew were bored. There was a serious lack TV shows on on Friday. They decided to go back to Holly's. It was about 9:30pm when they got there. Holly unlocked the door and they went in. The living room was in darkness. The only light that was on was coming from the kitchen. Rachel always left that on for Holly if she was out. Holly went upstairs quietly.

She walked along to her mum's room and opened the door. She fumbled for the light switch on the wall. Rachel was a deep sleeper so never noticed when Holly switched on the big light. She carried on sleeping. When Holly switched the light on she saw her mum and Mr Mead! Matthew had just come up behind Holly and his jaw had dropped to the floor. Rachel and Chris were all cuddled up together in Rachel's bed. Naked! When the light came on they sprung apart and looked over to see the faces of two very shocked and confuse looking teenagers. Holly looked around to see items of clothes everywhere! There was two bottles of wine on the floor and two empty glasses.

"I'll leave you two to it." Holly said. Holly and Matthew walked out closing the door.

Chris looked over at Rachel.

"Do you want me to go?" Chris asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine."

This wasn't Rachel. Even Chris knew that. She was extremely drunk and would never have said anything like that if she sober. She was so close to Holly and everyone knew that. Chris and Rachel sat back down in bed and Chris put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his chest and fell asleep. When morning came she didn't have the faintest idea or recollection of last night's events. She looked over at Chris. _Could be worse,_ she thought at least she knew Chris and last night he did admit he was in love with her and that her cared about her. She gently woke Chris. She smiled at him and waited to see what he had o say about this whole event.

"Hi," was the first thing he said.

"Did we, you know?"

Rachel smiled slightly and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Rach."

"It's not your fault. I never said no. I could have but I didn't. Oh my god! I feel horrible." Rachel moaned.

"You coming down?"

"Yeah. Come on."

They both began to gather up there clothes which had been discarded everywhere round Rachel's room last night in the heat of the moment. Rachel noticed the two empty wine bottles on the floor along with two empty glasses. _Bloody hell, two bottles as well as what we had in the pub last night! _Rachel thought. Chris began to get dressed and Rachel put her dressing gown on. They quietly made there way downstairs. When Rachel passed Holly's room the door was slightly open. She peered through and saw Matthew and Holly snuggled up. He has his arms wrapped round her. They were still in there uniforms. Rachel smiled and went down to see Chris. When she walked through the door he handed her a cup of coffee. She really needed it. _Hopefully it will help sort out this shocking hangover._ She went over to her medicine cupboard and got out some nuraphen. She took a couple and chucked over the box to Chris who straight away took two and downed them followed by a big swig of coffee. They sat down at the breakfast bar.

"So," Chris said to break the silence.

"You wanna talk about last night?"

_I might as well talk about it now. I'm gonna have to sometime. It's not just gonna go away and there's no time like the present. _

"Yeah."

"Listen Rachel I meant what I said last night. I really care about but I totally understand if you wanna just leave it at this."

Rachel sighed.

"Chris, I had a good time last night, it was nice to talk and have a drink but the fact I slept with you well, I think it was a mistake. I'm sorry."

Chris put his hand on top of Rachel's.

"Look its fine. Don't worry about it yeah. We can still be friends right?"

"Course we can." She said smiling.

"I can't say I'm enjoying this bloody hangover though!" they both laughed.

Chris stroked the top of her hand and then placed it back round her mug. At this moment a very sleepily looking Holly appeared at the door with an equally tired looking Matthew in tow. They came and sat at the breakfast bar with Rachel and Chris.

"Look, sorry about barging in on you two last night. I honestly didn't know you were both in there."

"Its fine Holly just keep it to yourselves yeah"

They both nodded.

"Right, I'm gunna get out of this grotty uniform. I can't believe I fell asleep in it!"

They all laughed.

Holly did like Chris and would have had no problem about him and her mum being together.

She turned a few more pages and came to the first day of the new term and the whole Bianca Vale incident. Holly was so scared she would loose her mum. She was gonna go with the police to get her but Chris convinced her to stay with him and Kim. When Rachel came back Holly ran into the office and gave her the biggest hug. She had tears pouring down her face. She was so happy her mum was safe. She still dares not to think about what would have happened if her mum were to have gone up in flames with the caravan. The thought sent shivers down her spine.

Holly looked over at the clock on her bedside table, it read 11pm. She knew she should go to sleep as her and her mum had to be in school early tomorrow as she was interviewing for the new head of healthy eating for the school. Holly slipped her diary back under her bed and went to sleep…


	10. Old Faces

It was the end of another day at Waterloo Road. Holly was going to find her mum. She went up to the office. No sign of her. She guessed she could try the staffroom but her mum doesn't really go in there. Rachel wasn't in the staffroom. She was going to give up and walk home herself. She passed the canteen and heard her mum's laugh. She knew it was her mums laugh. Eddie always used to say that he could always tell her mums laugh even out of a huge crowd! Holly wandered into the canteen. Her mum was leaning on one of the worktops laughing with a man. Holly didn't recognise him.

"Hi mum, I've been looking all over for you. Who's this?"

"Sorry Holly, this is Adam an old friend of mine from Uni."

"Hi Adam. Nice to meet you" Holly said smiling.

"Hi." Adam said.

"Right well I'm going to meet Matthew. He will have finished footy training now so I'll see you later." She said about to walk out.

"Oi missus. I want you to text me when you meet Matthew and tell me if you are staying at his or coming home yeah?"

"Yeah, bye" she said rolling her eyes and walking off.

Adam looked into Rachel's eyes. She smiled.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." He asked.

"Yeah it's a very long story"

Adam nodded. He took the hint. She didn't want to tell him.

"So you fancy coming round to mine? Holly's out and I can tell you that very long story."

Adam and Rachel left the school together after locking up. They got into there separate cars and Adam followed Rachel back to her house. Rachel was having an argument with herself. Should she tell Adam everything or not. About the prostitution, Stuart, Eddie. She knew she could trust Adam. So she decided she could and should tell him everything. She had told him everything when they were at university studying. She thought it would be best to tell him before he heard about it from someone else. That would be super awkward. So she would tell him and see what he says. Then he can deal with it in his own way.

Rachel pulled up on her drive with Adam right behind her. She opened the front door and let herself and Adam in. They walked through to the kitchen.

"Drink?" Rachel asked.

"Please."

Rachel poured two glasses of red wine and made her way into the living room closely followed by Adam. They sat down on the sofa. It was awkward. Adam didn't know ho close he should sit to Rachel. They sat at opposite ends of the sofa.

"So that very long story then." Adam began.

"Yeah,"

Rachel began to tell Adam everything. About the prostitution, Stuart Hordley, Holly, Eddie. Everything. He listened and didn't interrupt her. By the end a tear had strolled gently down her face. He wiped it quickly with his hand. Adam moved over to her and put his arm round her. She smiled at him.

"How come you never told me?"

"I was, I was scared. Scared of what you would say." She stuttered.

"Oh Rach, None of that makes a difference to me and you should know that."

Those words sent shivers down her spine. They were the words that Eddie had said to her outside the pub on the first day of term.

Adam opened his arms and she fell into them. He held her tight and began to stroke her hair. She cried into him.

"Shh, shh. It's alright. I'm here."

She stopped crying and pulled back but still remained in his arms.

"Thanks Adam."

"What for?"

"For listening and being here."

"Don't worry about it. I care about you and I will always be here for you."

She smiled.

"You want me to cook some tea?" Adam offered.

"As lovely as that sounds I have a ton of paperwork to do." She said gesturing to the large pile of folders.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry"

"You don't need to be sorry. I would have taken you up on that offer if I didn't have all that lot. I mean ask Holly. I'm a dreadful cook!"

They both laughed.

"Well I'd better be off then." Adam said.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said smiling.

She saw Adam out and then her phone went in her hand. It was Holly.

**Stayin at Matthews**

**Cya tomoz**

**Holly xx**

_Great. _Rachel thought. _Well done, another night alone._

She sighed and closed the door. She got another glass of wine and got started on the paperwork.

Please Review x


	11. All Change, Again!

A/N – Thanks so much everyone for all the kind reviews. Well here's chapter 11. Enjoyyy! x

A lot had changed since Adam was at Waterloo Road. He and Rachel had been dating for about a month. He was really nice and cared about her a lot. Holly really liked him and they both got on really well. Rachel was happy. Happiest she'd been in a very long time. Adam had basically moved in. He was always round at Rachel's.

It was another morning and Holly, Adam and Rachel were all sat at the breakfast bar. Holly was texting Matthew and humming along to the radio. Adam had made breakfast. He had made Holly pancakes, her favourites. It was time to leave. Rachel and Adam still went in there separate cars as they wanted to keep there relationship a secret for the time being. They were about to get into there cars when Adam wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She smiled and turned around.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to kiss. Holly came out with her iPod in. She rolled her eyes and got in the car. When about a year had passed they broke apart and got in there cars.

When they arrived at school they all went up to Rachel's office. Adam was wittering on about some healthy eating scheme. He was trying to convince Rachel to give it a go.

"Holly what do you think?" Adam asked her, hoping she would agree with him.

"Erm, I think it's a good idea."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Holly. Holly laughed.

"You're always going on about how much rubbish me n Matthew eat. You say it's either take-away or something out of a tin!"

"Yes well,"

"Well, then if this scheme is up and running we can have a healthy take-away now."

"Yeah," Adam said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but it's on your head if it goes badly! And yours missus!"

Holly was walking to her next class after break. She was with Lauren and Sam. They were laughing and giggling. Adam came over.

"Holly can I have word?" Adam asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you guys later."

Lauren and Sam walked off. Holly and Adam went into a near by empty classroom.

"So erm," Adam began.

Holly smiled.

"You're alright about me and your mum right?"

"Yeah," Holly said sounding very confused.

"Good,"

"Why, what's going on?"

Adam laughed.

"Nothing, nothing!"

Holly frowned.

"Yes you are. Come on tell me. Please!" she pleaded.

"Nothing, honestly off you go." He said laughing.

It was period three. Holly was in French with Miss Haydock. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She got it out under the table. She had a message from Adam.

**Meet me at lunchtime behind the canteens**

**by the bins.**

**Adam x**

A confused look spread across her face. She began to text back.

**Okay, whats this about?**

**Holly x**

Matthew had also seen the text and he looked just as confused as she did. Adam text back,

**Will tell you then**

**Adam x**

"Whats he up to?" Matthew whispered to Holly.

"Dunno," she whispered back.

"Holly Mason, is there something more interesting than these French verbs?" Miss Haydock said.

"No miss," she replied.

The beginning of lunch bell went and Holly left as soon as she could and went to meet Adam. She found Adam by the bins wearing his coat with his car keys in his hand.

"So come on then whats going on?" Holly started.

"Well, I'm thinking of proposing to your mum." Adam bit his lip waiting for a reaction.

Holly let out a little scream.

"Arrr! Oh my god!"

"Calm down, she hasn't said yes yet!"

"So whats with the coat and keys." Holly said pointing to the keys in his hand.

"Well if I'm asking her to marry me I need a ring and I wanted your help,"

Holly smiled.

"Yeah, come on then."

They waited until everyone was going in for break and then ran to the car. They drove into town and went straight to the jewellery shop. They looked at all the rings but there was so many. Adam saw one which was silver and had a diamond on top. He showed Holly.

"That's gorgeous."

"You think she would like it?"

"She'd love it"

They went and asked the woman to see it. They both smiled.

"This is the one," Adam said.

"Can I have this one please."

The woman put the ring in a red velvet box and gave it to Adam. They walked out the shop.

"Holly can I ask a favour?"

Her phone went. It was Matthew. She answered.

"Hello," she said.

"Holly, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in town with Adam calm yourself!" she said.

"Ok, what you doing in town?"

"Ermmm, well Adam's going to propose to mum and he wanted my help choosing a ring." She explained.

"Cool, are you gonna be back by next lesson?" he asked.

"Don't know but cover for me yeah."

"Yeah. Right cya soon."

She ended the call.

"Yeah so that favour?" Holly began.

"Yeah, well I wanted to do something nice tonight for your mum. I wanted to cook her something but I have to help Ruby with this stupid take-away thing. I regret suggesting it now! So I was wondering if I left you instructions could you and Matthew cook a meal."

Holly raised her eyebrows.

"You do know I can only cook macaroni out of a tin!"

"Yeah but I'll write it all down for you so all you have to do is follow the instructions."

"Ok, I will try!"

"Right come on let's go to Sainsbury's and get some stuff."

They went back to the car and started driving to Sainsbury's. They pulled up and went into the shop. They did a mad smash and grab, throwing anything and everything. They went to a till and started putting the stuff on the conveyer belt. They were stood waiting. Holly picked up a chocolate bar and put it on top of the pile. Adam laughed to himself.

"What, I haven't had any lunch!"

They eventually came out of the shop and loaded the stuff into the boot. They decided to drive home and drop the stuff off. Holly had totally missed period four. They stopped at some traffic lights. Holly's phone went. She looked at the caller ID. It was Matthew.

"Hi."

"Where are you!"

"We are just heading back home to drop some stuff off."

"Well you better hurry up because your mum is looking for and she doesn't look happy. She has been asking me where you are and I have tried to cover for you but she getting suspicious and she's looking for Adam too."

"Okay, we'll be there soon just try and keep her distracted."

"I'll try, bye."

"Bye," she said ending the call.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Mum's getting suspicious. She's looking for me and you and she's been asking Matthew if he's seen us. He said he hasn't but he says she didn't look convinced."

"Ok well we'll just drop the stuff off and get straight back to school."

Holly nodded.

They drove back to the house and dropped off the stuff. Then they drove to school. They pulled in through the gates and parked up.

"So if anyone asks you needed to go home to get some coursework so I took you."

"Yeah because that takes like two hours!"

"You were hungry so I made you some lunch, simple!"

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

They both got out the car and went into school. The corridors were dead. It was the middle of period five. Holly went to her lesson but her mum saw her as she was coming out of her office.

"Holly!" She shouted.

"S**t!" she muttered under her breath.

"My office, now!"

Holly sighed and followed her mum back to her office. Rachel sat down behind her desk. Holly sat in front of her.

"Where the hell have you been since lunch!"

"I left some coursework at home. I asked Adam to give me a lift. I was hungry so he made me lunch."

"Holly, you know better than that. Just because you're my daughter doesn't mean you get special treatment"

"What you on about, special treatment?"

"No other pupil can get away with bunking off so you don't get away with it either!"

"Bunking off! I went to get coursework. It's not like I went shopping or to town!"

"You still bunked off. Now get to your next lesson before you are even later. Oh and Holly I will be having a word with Adam as well about this."

Holly rolled her eyes and left. Rachel sighed and slumped back in her chair. As Holly left she passed Chris.

"Hi Holly." He said.

She just looked at him. Chris saw Rachel through the window. He went into see if she was ok.

"Rachel." He asked.

"Oh hi Chris."

"I've just seen Holly. She didn't look too happy. Has something happened?"

She sighed.

"Nothing just teenage stuff. Anyway was there something you wanted?"

"No, nothing." He admitted.

"Could you excuse me?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

Rachel got up and left. She made her way down to the kitchen to see Adam.

…to be continued…

(Have had to do this chapter in two parts as would be too long other wise.)

Please Review x


	12. Arguments and Decisions

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your comments make me smile :D here's chapter 12.

_Rachel got up and left. She made her way down to the kitchen to see Adam._

As she was walking down the corridor the fire alarm went off. The sound still made Rachel feel sick to her stomach after what had happened a few terms ago. She made her way outside and stood with Chris until it was safe to go back inside. When it was safe she made her way straight to the kitchens.

When she got there she saw Adam and Ruby scrubbing down the hobs and pans where the fire had caught. She walked past the tables to the ovens.

"Adam! What on earth happened in here?"

"Sorry Rachel, just an accident. Left the oven gloves on the hob. It was my fault." He said. Covering for Ruby.

"How could you be so careless? I trusted you to keep everything in order. I can't have you making careless mistakes like that"

"Ruby could you just give us a minute?" Adam asked.

She nodded and scurried off.

"Thanks for making me look this small in front of my colleague. It was just an accident. Everyone makes them!"

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you'd have been here instead of leaving Ruby to do it all!" She shouted.

"I was doing a favour for Holly, in case you have forgot is you daughter!"

"No I haven't forgotten. You shouldn't be doing favours for her when she should be in school and you should be in work!"

"I left Ruby because I trust her unlike you. What was it you said my problem, I'll sort it by myself."

"Well it's easier to do it my self rather than relying on other people." She said sighing.

"Look Rachel I mean it, if you ever make a show of me like that again in work then we are over! I'm not some lap dog that will do what you want. If that's what want then maybe you should find someone else."

Rachel stormed off. She walked up to her office and slammed the door behind her.

The end of the day came. Adam was in the kitchen. Holly and Matthew were on their way to meet him. When he saw her he looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hi Adam, have got those instructions?" she said.

"Yeah but I don't know if there is any point."

Holly frowned.

"Why, whats happened."

"The fire in the kitchen, your mum blew up at me about it. She shouted at me for taking you out of school during lesson times. She said I should have been here not messing around carting you here and there."

"She said the same to me. She said she was coming to see you. Sorry I should have given you some warning."

"It's ok don't worry. She will calm down. Hopefully."

"She will. Just talk to her. So do you want us to make the dinner?"

"I'll talk to her and try sort it out. I really love her and want this to work. So yeah if it's still ok could you make the dinner."

Holly smiled.

"Course it is."

Adam gave her the instructions and explained what to do. He wished her look and told her not to burn the house down. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

Adam went out to get something and when he came back he saw Rachel sat at a table.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you tonight." He said.

"What, you thought I'd be too busy running my dictatorship."

Adam walked past her.

"Look Adam, it's not been the best of days for me today and I took it out on you and I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything.

"I know you were trying to help me and I do appreciate it you know with Holly and that, she really likes you. I appreciate you doing her that favour. I don't know whether I'm just using Holly as an excuse, I don't know anything anymore."

Rachel smiled slightly and sighed.

"I know you just want me to share the work load,"

"Why? Why do you do it? Keep everyone at arms length." He said cutting her off.

"Because I just do. It's easier rather than relying on people, like I said earlier."

"Rach, I've never given you any reason to doubt me." He said softening his tone.

"It's just too hard to trust anyone anymore. Adam, me and you it scares me because every time I rely on someone they always walk away and let me down." She said leaning on the counter.

"I won't let you down Rach. I promise."

"Adam you can't say that."

"Yes, I can."

"No you can't. You have no idea what is round the corner for us. No one does."

"I do. Or at least I know what I want to be round the corner for us."

Rachel's big brown eyes widened.

"I love you Rachel and I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. So."

"So, sorry." Rachel said, letting out a small laugh and putting her head in her hands.

"I want you to be me wife." Adam said getting down on one knee.

He got the ring out of his pocket. He held it out to Rachel. A huge smile appeared on Rachel's face. Adam smiled too.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes!"

He put his arms round her waist and kissed her passionately on her lips. They rested there fore head together.

"What about Holly. How are we going to tell her?"

"Chill Rach. I asked her before I asked you! She knows about everything. Where do you thing we went at lunchtime! I needed her help choosing a ring. We just made up about the whole coursework thing!"

Rachel bit her lip.

"Oh Adam. I'm so sorry! I shouted at you and was horrible and all along you have been doing something nice for me. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I don't care, all I care about is me, you and Holly. We can be a family and I promise I won't let anything happen to either of you."

She smiled at him. He took her left hand in his own and slipped the ring onto her fourth finger.

"Come on then fiancé. Lets get you home."

He entwined his fingers in hers and they walked out to the car park.

Back at the house Holly and Matthew were dancing round the kitchen to the radio whilst they were cooking the meal for Adam and Rachel. Holly's phone vibrated on the table. She went over and brought the message onto the screen.

"It's from Adam," she said.

"They will be 15 minutes."

Matthew went and got some candles out of the cupboard. He placed them round the house. In the kitchen, hallway, living room and dining room. He also put some red rose petals in the hallway. He set the table for two with some flowers and a bottle of champagne. Holly put the food onto the plates. She carried them out and put them on the table. They both went to quickly tidy the kitchen.

Rachel and Adam pulled up on the path. They got out and went to the door. Adam stood behind Rachel and put his hands over her eyes.

"Adam, whats going on?" she asked.

"You will see," he said as he rang the door bell with his elbow as he didn't want Rachel to see anything.

They heard the door bell and went to open it.

Adam smiled when they opened the door and he guided Rachel in. Holly and Matthew stood by the kitchen door. Adam took his hands away from Rachel's eyes. The hallway was lit by candle light and there were rose petals everywhere. Rachel put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god! Did you do all this Adam?" she asked.

"Nope, I didn't do anything. It was all Holly and Matthew."

Rachel's eyes widened.

"Don't look so surprised mum! We're not complete idiots you know!"

They all laughed.

They went into the dining room which was once again lit by candles. Rachel and Adam sat down at the table.

"I hope it's alright." Holly said.

"It will be great. Thanks you two." Adam said.

"Yeah, thank-you." Rachel said.

"Right well we will leave you two too it then," Holly said.

"We're going to stay at Matthew's so I will ring you in the morning. Don't worry, it won't be too early."

Holly and Matthew went upstairs to get there bags. When they came down Rachel's voice came from the dining room,

"Text me when you get there."

"Will do," Holly said.

They left shutting the door loudly behind them. Holly locked them in and then they made there way to Matthew's house.

A while later Rachel and Adam had finished there food. They had been chatting about the wedding and things.

"You fancy watching a film?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I will go and get some more champagne out of the fridge." Rachel said getting up picking up the glasses off the table.

She went into the kitchen. She put the glasses down and went to the fridge. She got the bottle and poured some more into the glasses. She took the bottle back to the fridge and went to pick the glasses up. She stopped and looked at the ring on her finger. She smiled to herself. She was so happy, with Adam and Holly. They were a proper family. Without any complications this time. She was in a world of her own when she felt a pair of arms wrap round her waist. She spun around in his arms.

"What you thinking about?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Just how happy I am here with you and Holly,"

He placed a kiss on her lips and took her by the hand. He led her into the hallway and picked her up.

"I love you Rachel," he said.

"I love you too Adam."

They both smiled and he carried her up the stairs and through to their bedroom…

Please Review x


	13. Hello And Goodbye?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile :D. Here is chapter 13. I have had to change the storyline so it fits in with the actual storyline. Hope its ok. Please read and review.

The next morning Adam woke up with a huge smile on his face. He looked over to the beautiful woman sleeping peacefully in his arms. He kissed the top of her head lightly. A smile came across her face and she opened her eyes.

"Morning gorgeous," he said.

"Mmm, good morning." She said.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"1pm" he replied.

Rachel laughed. She snuggled back into Adam's side. He pulled her on top of him. She rested her head back down on his chest.

"What time will Holly be back?" he asked.

"Not anytime soon I don't think," she said looking into his eyes smiling.

"Well I could think of a few things we could do to pass the time,"

"Hmmm, care to share Mr Fleet,"

"Why yes Miss Mason."

Rachel giggled.

Holly slowly opened her eyes. She squinted at the brightness. She looked over at Matthew who was snoring.

He had his arm draped round her. She rolled her eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 1pm.

_Oh Well!_ She thought. She snuggled back into Matthew and fell asleep. About half an hour later they were both woken by Matthew's mum shouting them that she had made them bacon butties. They sighed and got up.

"Morning you two sleepy heads," Matthew's mum said.

"Morning," they muttered.

"After you have had these would you like a lift round to Holly's?" she asked.

"Yeah, please," Matthew said.

After they had finished their bacon butties they got a lift round to Holly's. They had just thrown hoodies on and got in the car. When they pulled up the house was silent. Holly let them in with her key. They thanked Matthew's mum and then went inside. The house was all quiet. The two teenagers went into the living room and slumped on the couch.

Upstairs Rachel and Adam had fallen back asleep in each others arms. When Rachel heard the door open her eyes jerked open. She was a light sleeper and ever since the incident with Max she had been extra cautious. She sat up in bed. Adam felt her sit up so opened his eyes.

"Whats up Rach?" he asked.

"Heard the door open." She said.

Adam sat up and put his arm round her. He knew what had happened with Max. She had been really shaken up by it. He promised her that he would never let anything happen to her again.

"It will just be Holly and Matthew, come on." He said.

They put there dressing gowns on and went down. They went into the living room and saw two half dead looking teenagers sat cuddled up on the sofa. They looked over at Rachel and Adam when they heard them come in.

"Morning you two," Adam said.

"Morning," they muttered.

"Late night was it?" Rachel asked.

"Yep" Holly said.

"So how was your night?" Holly asked.

Rachel and Adam looked at each other and smiled.

"Great," they both said.

Holly smiled. She was glad her mum was happy. It made a nice change after everything she had been through. Rachel and Adam went into the kitchen and Rachel put the kettle on.

"So Adam if were getting married doesn't this mean were supposed to live together?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I guess I does,"

"What do you think about moving in here with me?" Rachel asked.

Adam smiled.

"We aren't doing anything else so we could start moving some of my stuff in,"

Rachel smiled.

"Ok, we can get dressed once we've had this coffee."

It was 3pm and Rachel and Adam had gone round to Adam's to start getting some of his stuff. Holly was fine about the idea. At about half three Holly and Matthew were sat watching TV. Matthew's phone rang. Five minutes later he hung up.

"Who was that?" Holly asked.

"Mum, she needs me to come home."

"Oh, ok." Holly said.

"Sorry babe, I've gotta go. Cya later yeah," he said getting up.

"Ok, text me later," Holly said.

She got up and gave him a quick kiss and let him out. She went upstairs and went into her room. She sat on her bed and turned on her laptop.

At about half five Rachel and Adam came into the house making lots of noise and giggling.

"Holly?" Rachel shouted.

Holly took her earphones out.

"Up here," she shouted back.

She turned her laptop off and went downstairs.

Matthew sat on his bed thinking about what his mum had just said to him.

_He let himself into the house and went to find his mum sat in the living room. _

"_Sit down love," she said._

"_Whats going on?" he asked._

_He sat down._

"_Well me and your dad have some news." She began._

"_What?"_

"_Were moving, to Australia."_

_The room went silent._

"_What!" he said, shocked and stunned._

"_Were moving to Australia."_

"_What, When?"_

"_1 week,"_

"_1 week! What about prom, oh my god! What about Holly!" _

"_I know but your dad has been offered a much better job over there."_

"_Whats wrong with things here?" _

"_Nothing but its just better over there."_

"_Do I even have a say in this!"_

"_Well not really as we are going in a week."_

_Matthew got up and stormed out the room. He ran up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. _

_His mum sighed._

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He didn't want to move the other side of the world! He didn't want to leave his mates and most of all he definitely didn't want to leave Holly. He really loved her. He didn't have a clue how he was going to tell her.

Rachel and Adam had managed to get all of Adams stuff into Rachel's. Holly was sat in the living room watching TV. She hadn't heard from Matthew since he had left earlier that day. It was now 10pm and she had school tomorrow so she thought she would get an early night. She said night to her mum and Adam then went to bed. She lay in bed and shut her eyes, little did she know that in the near future she would receive some life changing news.

Please Review x


	14. Deadly Consequences

Thanks soo much for all the nice reviews. They really mean alot :)

Here's chapter 14. Please read and review (:

The week so far had gone had gone pretty fast. It was now Friday and Holly still didn't know about Matthew leaving. He wanted to tell her but couldn't. He knew he would have to tell her sooner or later. He had decided that he was going to get her to come round to his tonight and then he would tell her. His mum had said this morning that he needed to hurry up and tell her as she would have to inform the school tonight.

Next class was science with Mr Mead. Holly was already sat down when Matthew came in. He sat down beside her. When the lesson started Matthew took a deep breath and began,

"So what you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?" she said.

"Do you wanna come round to mine and we can get a take-away and watch a film."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Ok, great. We can go straight after school."

Holly smiled.

The end of day bell sounded and floods of kids fled the grounds of Waterloo Road. Matthew and Holly walked hand in hand out of the gate and walked to his house. They had stopped at the shop on the way back to get some sweets and chocolate. They got to the house and put the stuff in the kitchen. They got a take-away menu from the cupboard and rang for a pizza. About half and hour later the pizza arrived. They put the film on and ate the pizza. They had chosen to watch Paranormal Activity.

_Here we go, _he thought.

_I have to do this._

"Holly can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"You know the other night when I had to go home early?"

"Yeah,"

"Well my mum told me something and well…" he paused. He was trying to think what to say next.

"Come on Matthew spit it out!"

"Ok, were moving to Australia."

Everything went silent.

"What?" Holly said, very confused.

He took hold of her hands.

"I'm moving to Australia. My dad has been offered a better job there."

"When do you go," she said trying to hold back the tears.

"Tuesday. Today was my last day in school."

"Well, you've not started packing or anything!"

"I know, we are packing up this weekend and then we are gone,"

"What you can't go, what about us?"

Tears came pouring down her face.

"I don't know,"

She got up and ran out the room. He ran after her.

"Holly, please."

She didn't say anything. She just ran off. She ran down the road and all the way home. She left her self in. Rachel and Adam heard her and came into the hall. They saw she was upset.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Rachel asked.

Holly ran into her mums arms. Rachel looked over Holly's shoulder at Adam. Rachel looked at him.

"What's up with her?" Adam mouthed to Rachel.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders slightly. She guided Holly through to the living room and sat her down.

"Holly, what's wrong?" Rachel said softly.

"It's Matthew. He's moving to Australia!"

Rachel hugged Holly tighter. She knew how much she loved him.

"Come on lets get you upstairs yeah." Rachel said.

Holly nodded. Rachel took her upstairs. She sat her down on the bed and tucked her in. Rachel kissed the top of her head.

"Night sweetheart,"

Rachel left and came down. Adam met her at the bottom of the stairs with a big glass of wine. Rachel smiled.

"You read my mind!" she said taking the glass off him.

They went into the living room and cuddled up together on the couch. Rachel buried her head in his chest.

"Don't worry Rach, she will be fine." Adam said reassuringly.

"Adam she really loved him,"

"I know but she's a tough kid, she will get through it and were here."

Rachel sighed.

"You wanna go up?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, come on."

They locked up and went to bed.

That night Rachel couldn't sleep. She was so worried about Holly. She was tossing and turning but she still couldn't sleep. Adam felt her tossing and turning in his arms. He woke up.

"Rach what's up?" he said sleepily.

"I can't sleep, I'm worried about Holly."

He began stroking her hair.

"Just try and forget it for now and we will sort it tomorrow. Yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks Adam."

She snuggled up in his arms and eventually fell asleep. He had held her tight in his arms and kept stroking her hair until she drifted off.

The weekend went pretty slow. Holly stayed locked in her room on her computer. She hadn't eaten much and Rachel being her usual self was starting to worry about her daughter. Adam kept reassuring her but Rachel couldn't help but worry. It was late afternoon when Rachel went up to Holly's room. She knocked on the door. There was no reply so she just went in. She found Holly sat on her bed on her laptop with her earphones in. She hadn't even acknowledged Rachel's presence. Rachel sat down on the end of the bed. Holly took one of her earphones out.

"How are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Fine," Holly said.

Rachel knew her daughter well and could tell when she was lying. She decided not to push her.

"Ok, well I'm always here if you ever need to talk."

"Yeah, ok." Holly said as she put her earphone back in.

Rachel sighed and left the room. She went down and sat with Adam. She snuggled up to him on the sofa. He kissed the top of her head. Holly remained in her room the rest of the day. She didn't come down for tea. Rachel had taken her a bowl of her favourite macaroni up but she didn't touch it. Later that night Rachel and Adam were cuddled up in bed together. Rachel couldn't sleep. She was worrying about Holly. It wasn't like her to be so anti-social and not eat anything. Rachel lied awake for ages staring into space. She eventually drifted off when it came to the early hours of the morning.

Please Review x


	15. Worry And Sorrow

A/N- Sorry for the delay in uploading. I've been on holiday for 2 weeks and just enjoying the time off! Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews. They really make me smile :D. Here's chapter 15 please read and review…

Monday morning came. Adam and Rachel were rushing round as usual. Holly came down and sat at the breakfast table with her iPod on.

"Take that out while you eat your breakfast," Rachel said.

Holly ignored her.

"Holly now!" Rachel said raising her voice slightly.

Holly took it out.

"Thank you now eat your cereal."

Holly pushed the cereal round in the bowl abit but didn't eat any of it. Rachel watched her. She turned around and looked at Adam.

"Holly you've got to eat some of your breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day," Adam said.

"I'm not hungry,"

"Come on we better go or we will be late." Rachel said changing the subject.

The trip to school was silent. Holly had put her iPod back in and Adam and Rachel didn't make much conversation.

The day seemed to go on forever. Holly didn't speak to her friends, she didn't eat lunch and in class she just stared into space. When she was in science she sat at the back by herself and drifted into a world of her own. Chris had noticed this. He went to see Rachel at the end of the lesson. He knocked on the door. She was sat at her desk buried in paperwork. She said come in when she heard the knock.

"Ah Chris, what can I do for you?" Rachel said.

"Erm well I've just had your Holly in my last class and she was really off. She sat at the back of the classroom by herself and seemed to be in a world of her own the whole time. She didn't speak at all. Normally I cant shut her up!"

Rachel sighed and sat down on the sofa. Chris sat down by her.

"Matthew's left. He's moving to Australia tomorrow,"

"What!"

"I know, it's absolutely destroyed her."

"God,"

"She's been so different at home. She won't eat, she's just been locked in her room on her computer and she won't talk to me, Adam or anyone. I'm really worried Chris I just don't know what to do."

Chris gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"She will be fine don't worry. She's got you and Adam. She will come to you when she is ready. Do you want me to try talk to her?"

"If you don't mind that would be great because I know she really like you."

"Don't worry about it I will talk to her tomorrow."

Rachel smiled.

"Thanks Chris," she said.

He winked at her and left her office.

Holly went home by herself. She stopped at the park. She wandered through all the trees until she came and sat on a bench. The bench where she and Matthew had been on there first date. She sat there in silence just watching the world go by.

At home Rachel was pacing up and down the living room. It was 6:00pm. Holly should have been home ages ago.

"Calm down Rach, she will be fine. She will have just gone to a mates or something and her phone died." Adam said trying to calm her down.

"Adam she's not been speaking to her mates, she's not been speaking to anyone. If she was at a mates she would have called."

They heard the door open and Holly came in. Rachel rushed up to her and hugged her tight.

"Thank god, are you alright! We've been worried sick!"

"Calm down, I'm fine." She said pulling out of her mums grasp.

"Where the hell have you been!" Rachel asked.

"I just went to the park and lost track of time! That's all!" she shouted with tears burning in her eyes.

"It's all right Holly. We were just worried." Adam said trying to calm the situation.

"Come on, shall we get you some tea?" Rachel said.

"No, I'm fine. I just want an early night." She said.

Rachel looked at Adam.

"Come on Holly, you have to eat something." Adam said.

"I'm fine, I just wanna go to bed."

She walked up the stairs before they had a chance to argue with her. Rachel went into the kitchen and got herself and Adam a glass of wine. They cuddled up on the sofa in silence.

"She's not eaten a proper meal in days and the weight is falling off her." Rachel said.

"I know but we can't force her Rach."

"I feel like it! I'm so worried about her."

Adam stroked her hair.

"We'll sort it." He said. He kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, lets get some tea," Adam said pulling Rachel to her feet.

The rest of the night passed quickly with little conversation. When Rachel and Adam went up to bed at 10pm Rachel went to check on Holly. She was sound asleep. Rachel left the room and went to join Adam in bed.

When Rachel had left the room Holly opened her eyes again and switched the small bedside lamp back on. She was looking back in her diary. She looked back to what she had written on the night of hers and Matthews first date. She re-read what she had written and a tear dropped on to the page. She quickly wiped her eyes and snapped the diary shut. She put it back under her mattress and turned off the light. She rolled onto her side and tried to send herself to sleep.

The next morning came and went the same as the past few mornings had been. Rachel and Adam ate there breakfast in almost silence and Holly came down about five minutes before they left. She picked up a kitkat and a bottle of water. Rachel smiled. _It's not much,_ she thought _but its better than nothing._ Rachel's smile didn't go unnoticed by Holly who put her iPod on.

"Right come on, we better get going." Adam said.

"I just need to get something from my room," Holly said.

"Ok, be quick." Rachel said.

Holly went upstairs into her room. She went past her room and along to her mums and now Adams room. She went to the wardrobe. She rooted round abit but eventually found what she was looking for buried under a pile of shoes at the back. She moved some shoes and picked up a bottle of Smirnoff vodka. Rachel had kept a couple of bottles under there as she used to have a glass or two when work was tough and when Eddie had left. She put the shoes back and closed the door. Holly slipped the bottle in her bag and went back down to meet her mum who was stood by the door waiting for her…

Please Review xx


	16. Off The Rails

A/N- Yikes, I haven't updated in a while! Sorry ((: but thanks so much for the reviews ((: this chapter is slightly short but please read and review… x

The morning flew and the bell for lunch rang. Holly collected up her notebook and pen. She walked past the science lab on her way outside.

"Holly can I have a quick word." Chris said.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Fine, why?"

"I've just noticed that you've been abit off recently."

"Has my mum or Adam put you up to this?"

"No, there both just worried like everyone else."

She sighed.

"Look, I'll say to you what I have said to her, Adam and everyone else. I am fine!"

"Ok, I believe you." He said.

"Can I go now?" she asked.

"Yeah course,"

Holly left the science lab and went outside.

"Holly," Chris called.

She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"You not getting any lunch?"

"Nope, I'm not hungry."

She walked out of the doors at the end of the corridor. Chris watched her go and then went to find Rachel. He went up to her office. He found her doing paperwork as usual.

"Chris, did you speak to her?"

"Yeah,"

"And"

She said as she sat down on the sofa. Chris sat next to her. He told her what had happened with Holly. Rachel sighed.

"Thanks Chris,"

"I'll keep and eye on her coz she's got science with me next."

Rachel smiled gratefully at him.

The bell signalling the end of lunch sounded and hundreds of pupils flooded back into the corridors of Waterloo Road. Holly made her way to the Science lab and sat at the back of the classroom. She opened her notebook and began to doodle blocking out the rest of the world. Chris started the lesson. He kept looking over at Holly and noticed that she wasn't paying attention. He carried on explaining the experiment they would be doing to the rest of the class.

"Right off you go," Chris said.

"Holly…Holly." Sam said.

"Hello," Lauren said waving her hand in front of Holly's face.

"You Ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Snapped Holly.

"God, we only asked." Said Lauren.

"Whats up with you? You've been really off." Sam said.

"Is it coz your boyfriends gone and left you?" Lauren said.

"Just shut up!" Holly shouted.

She threw her things in her bag and stormed out the class room.

"Whats going on!" Chris shouted.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. We just asked if she was ok and she stormed off." Sam explained.

"Ok, stay there and get on with some work." Chris said as he left the classroom.

When Holly had stormed out the classroom she went along the corridor and towards the toilets. They were empty as everyone was in lessons. She went into the end cubicle and locked the door behind her…

Please review ((:


	17. Breaking Down

A/N – Here's chapter 17. Sorry it's another short one but please read and review anyway ((:

_She went into the end cubicle and locked the door behind her…_

She threw her bag down and leaned back on the door. She slid down to the floor and burst into silent tears. She reached for her bag and pulled out the bottle of vodka. She unscrewed the lid and took a big swig out of it. She just sat there taking the odd big swig from the bottle. About twenty minutes later she heard the door open and Chris's voice shouting her name.

He opened all the doors and came to the last one which was locked. He knocked on it.

"Holly, Holly are you in there?"

There was no answer.

"Come on Holly, open the door"

There was still no answer.

"Do you want me to get your mum?" he asked.

"No," she murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well come out and talk to me then." He said.

"Fine you wanna know whats wrong. Everything, everything's wrong!" she said.

"What do you mean everything's wrong, I thought you were happy."

"Yeah, I was. Then Matthew left and mum got engaged."

"I know about Matthew but I thought you liked Adam"

"I do but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know, it's just mum's so happy with Adam and they are trying to plan the wedding and I just feel like I'm getting in the way. I am happy for them its just…" she said.

"It's ok Holly and your not in the way. Your mum loves the bones of you and you'll get over Matthew. It will just take time."

"I know. That's what everyone says. I just thought we would be together forever and that we would go to prom and that." She said beginning to cry again.

"Come on and open the door hey."

He heard shuffling and she eventually opened the door. He saw her slumped against the side of the cubicle clutching a bottle of vodka. His eyes widened when he saw the state she was in. She tried to stand but she wobbled abit. He grabbed hold of her before she fell and she hugged him.

"Hey come on, you don't need to cry. Me, your mum and Adam will sort this." He said trying to calm her down,

She stopped crying and let go of him.

"Come on lets find your mum." He said.

Holly nodded.

He picked up her bag, the half empty bottle and he led Holly up to Rachel's office…

Please review ((: x


	18. Sorted

A/N- Thanks sooooo much for the reviews, they really mean a lot! Sorry this is short but I promise the next one will be longer ((: Anyway here's chapter 18…

Chris led her up to Rachel's office. As they walked through the corridors everyone stared at Holly. She hung her head low. When the got up to the office Chris knocked on the door. Rachel shouted come in and Chris opened the door. The look of shock spread across her face when she saw the state Holly was in.

"I found her in the loos crying. And with this," Chris said putting the bottle on Rachel's desk.

"Holly, what were you thinking!" Rachel said, raising her voice slightly.

"I'll leave you too it." Chris said.

"Yeah, thanks Chris."

He left and closed the door behind him. Holly sat on the sofa. She was starting to feel the affect of the vodka.

"What were you thinking!" Rachel yelled.

Holly shrugged her shoulders.

"Where did you get it from anyway?" she said gesturing to the bottle on her desk.

"Bottom of your wardrobe."

"What?" Rachel said in confusion.

"I've seen you before mum. Getting a bottle out of the back of the wardrobe. After Eddie."

Rachel sighed. She didn't know her daughter knew about all that. She hadn't wanted to let Holly see her like that.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, I just thought it would make the pain go away." She said and a tear trickled out the corner of her eye, which she quickly wiped.

"Oh Hols, come here." Rachel said pulling her daughter in to a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," Holly sniffled.

"It's ok sweetie,"

"It's not, we should all be happy, you and Adam are engaged and I'm ruining it."

"Don't be daft, of course you're not ruining it."

"Thanks mum, for everything," Holly whispered into her mums shoulder. When she had calmed down they started to chat for a while. The end of day bell rang eventually and Rachel, Adam and Holly went home.

That night Holly sat in bed, she felt better now that everything was out in the open and that she had sorted out with her mum. She could feel her eyes drooping and she gave into tiredness…

Please Review xx


	19. The End?

Chapter 19 – the end?

A/N- I am really, really, really sorry it's taken so long to update! I said to myself that I would get this fic finished before 2010 finished but that didn't work out! Anyway I found it really hard to write this chapter as I had writers block, I hope its ok. Please read and review :) x

It had been two weeks since Holly had broken down in school. She had now sorted everything else and was beginning to move on with her life. Now it was the last day of term, not only was it the last day of term it was Rachel and Adam's wedding day. She was finally happy to see her mum settled down and happy. She really liked Adam and was glad her mum was marrying him.

They were all in the car on the way to school. They were all busy talking about the wedding. Holly was really excited as she was going to be a bridesmaid. Her mum and Adam had decided on a really small and basic wedding. Holly had insisted they made it a huge thing and invite everyone but they didn't want too. When they got to school Holly went in with Lauren and Sam. They had all made up after what had happened and put it behind them.

The morning flew by and lunch time had arrived. The whole school was buzzing about what was happening with Finn and Amy. Holly thought she had reacted badly about the whole situation with Matthew but when she heard about Finn and Amy it didn't seem so bad! Holly had said goodbye to all her mates and was on her way up to meet her mum, Adam and Phil. She met her mum coming down the stairs and they went to find Phil and Adam who were by the car. Holly and Phil were chatting by the door whilst Adam and Rachel were having a quick chat before they set off. Holly and Phil heard Rachel and Adam's voices get louder.

"Why do you always have to put the school before everything else? Cant we just be the priority just for today?" yelled Adam.

"Whats that supposed to mean! Come on then, let's just go. I will see you at the church." Said Rachel, walking away.

"Yeah well, maybe," said Adam walking back towards school.

Holly and Phil looked at each other.

Holly was about to run after Adam but Phil grabbed her arm.

"Leave him, it will be fine." Phil said.

The three of them got in the car and as Rachel drove them home her mind wandered and she started to feel abit sick. What if he didn't show up? What if she has wrecked it all? She was snapped out of her thoughts as they had arrived home. They got out of the car and Phil let them into the house.

"Right come on Mum, you get in the shower and I will crack a bottle of bubbly open for you," Holly said, walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, and non for you missus!" Rachel replied as she made her way upstairs.

Holly rolled her eyes and fixed her mum a glass of champagne. She had a quick sip as she took it up to her mum's room.

A while later Rachel had finished in the shower and she was now in her bedroom doing her makeup. She drained the last of her second glass of champagne and put the glass on the side. She was hoping that it would her calm her nerves. Rachel has finished her makeup when Holly came into her room all dressed up. She was wearing a simple white dress with some white flat shoes and her hair was loosely curled.

Rachel smiled at her daughter, "You look beautiful sweetheart." She said.

"Thanks mum." She said as she sat down on the bed.

"Holl," Phil shouted, "Will you come here a minute."

Holly got off the bed and went downstairs. She and Phil were both ready and Phil was trying to get hold of Adam.

"He still won't answer! I left him messages and everything! He will turn up wont he?" Phil said.

"Course he will, I will bloody kill him if he doesn't!" replied Holly.

Back at the school Adam was in the kitchens, pointlessly throwing spoons into a bucket. He was deep in thought. Why did Rachel have to be like that? He loved her so much but couldn't she put something other than the bloody school for once! He didn't notice when Ruby entered the room.

"Haven't you got a wedding to be at?" Ruby said, startling Adam.

"Yeah but," he began before she cut him off saying,

"But what Adam, you love Rachel and she loves you. What else is there!"

"Yes but she seems to love the school more than she loves me."

"I'm sure that's not true, come and look here," said Ruby gesturing to the fridge.

Adam reluctantly got up and walked over to the fridge. Ruby pulled out a cake, if you could call it that!

"Rachel's 9th attempt, she knew you were upset about what happened to the one you made so she tried to make another."

Adam smiled, Rachel never had been able to cook. Sometimes he wondered how poor Holly was still alive!

"See, she does love you," Ruby said.

"Thank-you Ruby, now I have to go!" Adam shouted as he ran out the canteen.

Over the other side of town in Rochdale registry office a very nervous Rachel stood at the end of the isle. She kept glancing over at Holly, Phil and Ros who were sat down on the front row of chairs. Whenever she looked over they smiled reassuringly at her. Rachel looked over at the clock near the entrance. Adam was 25 minutes late. She said to the vicar that she would give him another 5 minutes and then they would leave. Another 5 minutes passed and still no sign of Adam.

"Come on, I think we should leave now, I don't think he's coming," Rachel announced to everyone.

They all got up and started to leave when Adam burst through the door.

"Wait don't go," he said.

Rachel gave him a slight smile. He jogged down to where Rachel was and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm so sorry Rach, I didn't mean what I said and I love you so much." He said whilst caressing her cheek.

"I'm sorry too. I will change I promise and everything will change once we have left Rochdale and Waterloo Road."

Adam kissed Rachel softly on the lips.

"Come on, lets get married." He said.

Rachel smiled, she really loved Adam Fleet so much.

An hour later and the newly married couple came out of the registry office and were showed in confetti by the three teens. Ros took some photos and then they got in the car. Adam drove them back but not home back to Waterloo Road. When they pulled up the prom was in full swing. They went in and everyone was dancing. The hall looked great! When they walked in Steph grabbed the microphone and made and announcement.

"Congratulation to the new Mr and Mrs Fleet! We all hope you every happiness and you will be well missed. Anyway let's get dancing!" she said.

A slow song came on and everyone was in couples dancing slowly. Adam and Rachel were in there own little bubble they were dancing slowly together. They had there foreheads rested together.

"I love you Adam and I promise I will change, once we leave here and start a fresh the three of us will be a proper family."

"I don't want you to change Rach, I just want us all to be happy and you not to have to worry so much about the school. We will be a proper family and we will have the best times, I love you and Holly so much and I can't wait for us to start our lives together."

She kissed him passionately but once the slow romantic music had finished Dizzee Rascal filled the room. They both smiled and balloons came down from the roof.

Later that night Rachel and Adam were snuggled up in bed. His arms were wrapped tightly round her and her head rested on his chest. Holly was all tucked up and sleeping in her room. Rachel smiled to herself. She was so happy and she couldn't believe how things had turned out. She and Holly had been through so much and she never thought she would be truly happy again but she was and she could not wait for them to start there new life together.

Please review:) xx


	20. Happily Ever After?

A/N; So here the ending is, thanks for reading my story, it means a lot. I know it's taken me ages to finish it off but a lot has been going on. Anyway please review :)

3 years later…

It had been three years since Rachel and Adam had got married and it had been three years since they had left Rochdale and Waterloo Road. A few days after the prom they had gone on a three week holiday to the Caribbean. Holly had insisted that they go by themselves and she would stay with Lauren or Sam but they wanted her to come with them. They had a great time. When the got back to the UK they moved to a cottage in Devon. It was beautiful and they had a huge garden. Holly had also persuaded them to get a dog as well. They had got a black cocker spaniel called Freddie. The whole family adored him! Holly had also started at a new school and she had made loads of new friends. She had also got a new boyfriend called Jake, they had been going out for a while now and Holly really liked him. So did Adam and Rachel. Before Holly had started her new school she had legally changed her last name to Fleet so it fitted with her mums and Adams. She would miss being 'Holly Mason' and it would always be a part of her but it was time to move on and start afresh. They were the perfect family now. After everything all of them had been through they were finally happy. They went back to Rochdale every now and then to see everyone and Holly still kept in touch with Matthew in Australia. She was glad they were friends again.

One Sunday night Holly was looking for something in her wardrobe when she came across her old diary. She took it over to her bed and sat down as she flicked back through the past few years of her life. She read back through everything that her and her mum had ever been through. She stopped on one page where she had written 'will we ever have a happily ever after?' and now Holly thought about that question again and they answer was yes. They did all have a happily ever after, together.

Thank-you for reading my story, like I said it means a lot :) Abit of a soppy ending but still please review :) xx


End file.
